


Camino de Flores

by Panditory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Omega Gregory Stark, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Romance, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: "Tony ladeo la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa de Stephen Strange quién de inmediato la borró dejando nuevamente su rostro estoico y firme como todo alfa.Realmente no había manera en la que funcionara entre los dos, pensó con seguridad"
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Victor Strange/Gregory Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí traigo una historia Omegaverse Ironstrange que fue inspirada por Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Había superado su propio récord de velocidad y distancia, cuando llegó al final del bosque espeso y verdoso, jaló las riendas de FRIDAY deteniendo su carrera, llevándola así a un trote suave y después a la quietud total.

Tony se limpió la frente sudada con el puño de su antes impecable camisa de algodón y seda. FRIDAY movió la cabeza mientras la pata delantera rascaba la tierra repleta de hojas. El viento movió sus cabellos color chocolate despeinándolo aún más.

El atardecer pintaba el cielo de colores anaranjados, rojizos y un poco violetas. La oscuridad aún no se hacía presente pero no faltaban más de algunos minutos para que el manto negruzco cubriera gran parte del cielo, halando de FRIDAY emprendió la carrera de vuelta a la mansión, su padre estaría hecho una furia total si osaba llegar tarde.

Llegó hasta los establos, viendo cómo uno de los criados ya le esperaba. Con cuidado bajó del caballo despidiéndose de la yegua y corrió hacía la entrada de la mansión perdiéndose en los pasillos infinitos. Una suave tonada detrás de la fina puerta de madera del estudio le detenerse abruptamente y sonreír.

Irrumpió con cuidado, frente a un piano color caoba deslizaba los dedos un hombre de aspecto frágil, cabellos dorados y ojos azules, vestido totalmente de blanco haciéndolo ver cómo un ángel.

—¿Espiando nuevamente Anthony? —Gregory alzó la vista, sin dejar de mover los dedos rítmicamente, dejando ver una sonrisa amplia y encantada.

—Hermano mío, hoy luces particularmente delicado y angelical ¿Debe ser el atuendo poco masculino que padre te ha preparado para encantar a tu esposo? —Cerrando la puerta tras de sí el castaño negó, la melodía eventualmente se detuvo. Gregory cerró con cuidado la tapa del instrumento y se levantó acercándose al fino sillón azul celeste que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

—Entonces hermano mío, permíteme hacer la observación de tu inapropiado atuendo, un Omega de tu clase no debe permitirse lucir de esa forma. ¿Nuestro padre no te ha reprendido lo suficiente? —Gregory alzó la mano enguantada, fingiendo indignación, pero perdiéndose en un toque de burla. Ambos rompieron en una carcajada, Anthony se mantuvo de pie debido al que sudor y la tierra mancharía la tela fina del sillón.

—Por supuesto que si, nuestro padre se cansó de ello. Por eso soy llamada la oveja negra de la familia, un título que me he ganado totalmente. —Después de otro coro de risas escandalosas ambos tomaron un poco de aire. —Te ves realmente encantador Gregory.

—Gracias —el rubio asintió llevando su mano derecha sobre su cuello. —Hoy me reuní con el Señor Strange cómo todos los lunes a tomar el té. Fue tan amable de obsequiarme una prenda para demostrar que estoy unido a su persona.

Tony se hincó frente a Gregory, limpió sus manos sudadas en su no tan limpia camisa de algodón y al verse libre de un poco de suciedad se atrevió a llevar sus manos sobre la costosa joya de oro en forma de una gargantilla cubierta de esmeraldas, piedra de la familia Strange.

—Una manera 'dulce' de marcarte de su propiedad —trazando con suavidad el hermoso tallado de runas sonrió al notar la mirada enamorada de Gregory. —El señor Víctor Strange debe gustarte tanto, casi no te reconozco, luces enamorado y eso de muchas maneras me sorprende —levantándose con cuidado estiró sus músculos entumecidos quejándose del ejercicio hecho durante la mañana y el resto de la tarde.

—Realmente me gusta. Se ha portado como un hombre caballeroso, siempre amable y encantador —Anthony sabía que su hermano mayor toda la había sido "educado" para casarse con un alfa de buena familia y así aumentar el estatus de la familia Stark. Howard había sido lo bastante estricto con su formación como omega; y aunque en un principio pareciera reacio aceptar el haber procreado un par de gemelos, eventualmente encontró provecho de la situación.

Con él en algún momento se rindió, cansado de las quejas de las institutrices y tutores privados, si no se estaba durmiendo sobre sus lecciones se escapaba de las clases importándole poco las reprimendas que pudiera tener. Después de un par de años su educación se vio detenida totalmente, Gregory recibió toda la atención por ser tranquilo y sumiso, un omega 'valioso' que podía encontrar esposo, " _Uno de los dos tiene esperanza_ " había dicho Howard con desdén.

Tony sabía que siendo rebelde, grosero y molesto no encontraría un buen partido para vincularse, todos los alfas estaban regidos por la misma ley: 'casarse con un omega sumiso que no tuviera ni voz no voto, hermoso para presumir y fértil para una descendencia amplia'. Anthony sabía que todas esas cualidades no se encontraban en su persona, lastima el alfa que pensara lo contrario.

...

Gregory estaba emocionado y se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia. Tony se encontraba sobre la suave cama de su hermano mayor, mirando con diversión como este seguía acicalándose frente al espejo, se acomodaba los olanes que colgaban de sus hombros y trataba de aplacar sus rizos rubios que ya estaban perfectamente peinados. Había girado un par de veces sobre su eje inspeccionado cada detalle de su atuendo.

Los golpes sobre la madera y la amable voz de Jarvis anunciando que el carruaje estaba listo y Howard los estaba esperando, provocó que ambos soltaran un suspiro ahogado, Tony porque sabría que tendría que soportar algunas preguntas incomodas y Gregory porque estaba lo suficientemente aterrado acerca de cenar con la familia Strange. Quería dar una buena impresión, ser el omega perfecto que Víctor Strange merecía.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras notando la puerta de la mansión abierta, Gregory mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras caminaba lentamente por los escalones hasta el carruaje mientras Tony se despedía de la servidumbre no sin antes darle una mirada que gritaba 'AYUDA' a Jarvis, hombre río un poco dándole un par de palmadas sobre el esponjoso cabello castaño.

Howard iba mirando por la ventana sin emitir ninguna palabra, Gregory jugaba con el abanico que llevaba en sus manos rodándolo sobre sus dedos con verdadera maestría mientras que Tony dormitaba con la boca abierta sin importarle que su padre tuviera la intención de lanzarlo fuera del transporte. El ruido de las llantas de madera junto con uno que otro ronquido ocasional del menor de los Stark era lo único que rompía el silencio. Una hora bastó para que llegaran a la imponente mansión de la familia Strange, la servidumbre junto a Eugene y Beverly Strange les esperaban, Tony fue golpeado con un abanico haciéndolo despertar rápidamente; Howard bajó del vehículo para saludar a sus socios y amigos mientras Gregory luchaba por arreglar el desastre que era Anthony.

...

Tony se sintió verdaderamente incomodo sentado a un lado de su padre, Gregory se encontraba en un sillón aparte junto a Víctor quién sostenía sus manos y le miraba con verdadero amor. Aunque tuvo sus dudas en un principio ahora podía estar tranquilo, ese alfa realmente tenía sentimientos por su hermano y eran correspondidos totalmente. La sensación de una mirada divertida y curiosa le hizo despegar su vista de la pareja encontrándose con los hermanos menores de Víctor Strange, April y Stephen. Ella una omega de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, por su parte el joven Strange era un alfa con mirada desafiante y altanera. No tuvo mucho tiempo para estudiarlos detenidamente ya que una mujer perteneciente a la servidumbre avisó que la comida estaba lista.

El silencio solo fue breve al inicio de la cena, Tony estaba agradecido de poder mantenerse alejado de toda conversación personal hasta que la señora Beverly comenzó alabar los impecables modales de Gregory en la mesa, su hermano se sonrojó luchando por no mostrar una sonrisa emocionada. Su padre y el señor Strange se sumieron en una plática de negocios y política que francamente no le interesaba, se dedicó a devorar su corte tratando de mantener sus modales correctamente, no es que le importara, pero tampoco estaba en su hogar y los señores Strange merecían un poco de respeto.

Todo estaba desarrollándose tranquilamente hasta que la plática de economía quedó descartada ante la voz alegre de la señora Strange.

—Señor Stark, el joven Gregory es encantador estoy seguro que será un excelente esposo para Víctor, puedo verlos en unos cuántos años anunciando preciosos niños —Beverly Strange comentó emocionada. Gregory ladeo la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada feliz de Víctor, la señora Strange no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido emocionado. —¿Y tú Anthony, ya te estás preparando como todo un omega para unirte en matrimonio con tu alfa elegido? —la mujer enfocó su vista en él, provocando que todos los presentes lo taladraran con sus miradas fijas. Un ataque de pánico no era una buena idea en ese momento, por lo que Tony se tomó un par de respiraciones antes de contestar.

—Señora Strange, debo confesar qué estoy más interesado en otros asuntos, ninguno que implique atarme a un alfa por obligación —Tony sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer y el gesto de horror de su padre. Había sido arrastrado contra su voluntad a esa cena solo para hacer quedar a su hermano bien, y aunque quería mucho a Gregory no iba a decir mentiras sobre su situación como omega.

—Pero querido niño, el deber de un omega es conseguir un buena alfa, por supuesto. Así es cómo funciona el mundo. —la señora Strange estaba apretando sus dientes en una acción de desacuerdo total a lo que había dicho con anterioridad, sintió un golpe en su pierna notando como Gregory le rogaba con la mirada que no continuara con sus estupideces, pero para ese momento era difícil detener la verdad.

—Señora mía, mis ambiciones se inclinan a ser parte de nuestro orgulloso ejercito por supuesto —Cortando con cuidado su carne Tony ignoró la sorpresa general ante tal declaración, notó el rostro arrugado de Víctor Strange, la mirada burlona del hijo menor Stephen y la sonrisa emocionada de la señorita April quién parecía muy entretenida por todo el espectáculo que se estaba montando.

—Pero niño, los omegas no pueden enlistarse. —Eugene Strange se dirigió directamente a él, su mirada no era ni de molestia o indignación era neutral y hasta un poco aburrida.

—Ciertamente no me considero del todo un omega, no recibí la educado tan imperiosamente cómo mi querido hermano. Soy un alma libre, fuerte e independiente y quiero servir a mi nación. Mi condición no es ningún impedimento, con una carta puedo ingresar a las filas del ejército, ya me he informado y pretendo hacerlo a la brevedad posible señor Strange. —Dicho esto la mesa se quedó en silenció, Gregory le lanzó una mirada venenosa que desapareció cuando Víctor le acarició el dorso de la mano con ternura, Tony sabía que si alzaba la vista se encontraría con la amenaza de estrangulamiento reflejada en los ojos de su padre.

Después de tan amargo momento la señora Beverly los invitó al jardín para conversar los detalles de la boda entre Víctor y Gregory, aprovechando la momentánea distracción Tony corrió en lado opuesto atravesando el enorme terreno de la finca de los Strange, importándole poco que su ropa cuidadosamente limpia se hiciera girones cuando algunas ramas se atoraron en ella, sus botas color miel quedaron hechas un desastre por el lodo y hojas secas, pero eso en ningún momento lo hizo detenerse.

Llegando hasta un camino de piedra que marcaba los límites de los terrenos de los Strange, limpió descuidadamente sus zapatos sobre la hierba verde, el sonido de los caballos y el marchar de los soldados le hizo sonreír al notar que uno de los pelotones regresaba a la ciudad, corrió entre los soldados esquivando a cada uno hasta encontrarse con un alfa a caballo.

—Coronel Rhodes ya tengo la autorización. —casi gritó cuando vio que el hombre continuaría su camino. El hombre de tez negra asintió deteniendo el andar del animal.

—Entonces preséntese en el batallón joven Stark y más le vale que sea así —Tony asintió mientras observaba cómo el pelotón marchaba por el camino, una sonrisa de dejó ver en sus labios cuando su mente procesó que estaría en las filas del ejército a pesar de su condición de omega. Giró sobre sí para regresar a la mansión Strange encontrándose observado por el joven Stephen quién le observaba recargado en uno de los árboles que delimitaba su propiedad.

—Mi señor es de mala educación espiar a las personas. Creo que recuerdo a su señora madre jactarse de la educación impecable que sus hermanos y usted recibieron desde pequeños, veo que sólo fueron falacias. —Tony se cruzó de brazos mientras su rostro se descomponía en una mirada de verdadera molestia, si al joven Strange se le ocurría hablar de más estaba seguro que Howard lo encerraría el resto de su vida.

—Es aún más grosero mentirle a un coronel de la guardia real. Yo también tengo recuerdos de la negativa de su padre en acceder a que usted ingresara al ejército. —Stephen raspó con su bota oscura la tierra mientras le dirigía una mirada de burla al omega frente a él.

—Eso es asunto mío, con su permiso.

—¡Usted sólo terminará herido! —Gritó al notar como Tony atravesaba la maleza para regresar a la mansión importándole poco lo que había expresado.

—Y a usted no le interesa mi señor

...

Afortunadamente a Stephen Strange no se le hizo abrir la boca para acusarlo con Howard de su magnífica idea de entrar al ejército. Realmente necesitaba tiempo para pulir la firma falsificada de Howard y poder enlistarse como estaba deseando, quizás le mintió al coronel Rhodes, pero estaba seguro que cuando lo viera en el campo de batalla no se arrepentiría de su decisión. Tomando asiento en una piedra y dejando que FRIDAY pastara se encargó de repasar la firma de Howard un par de veces antes de firmar el documento de permiso para ingresar a las ejercito.

A punto estaba de colocar la firma cuando el sonido de un caballo trotar le hizo guardar el documento dentro del libro que traía consigo, corrió a esconder el volumen en una de las bolsas de FRIDAY para encontrarse con Edwin Jarvis quién había sido enviado a buscarlo.

—Joven amo, la familia Strange se encuentra de visita. Su padre le solicita de inmediato.

Resoplando Tony subió nuevamente a FRIDAY para seguir a Jarvis hasta la mansión no sin antes hacer una carrera importándole poco el llegar sudado y totalmente agotado a la mansión. Gregory le dio una mirada de molestia señalando sus aposentos, claro que se daría una ducha rápida y cambiaria sus ropas, después del espectáculo durante la comida en casa de Víctor Strange, su hermano estaba constantemente amenazándolo con mejorar ese horrible comportamiento.

Limpio y en condiciones adecuadas llegó a la sala encontrándose a los hermanos Strange, la señorita April se levantó para tomarlo del brazo y sentarlo a su lado. Tony notó la ausencia de los señores Strange aun así se mantuvo con la boca cerrada notando la dura mirada de su padre. 

Howard eventualmente los dejó en la sala y en cuanto su presencia desapareció completamente la señorita April jaló su brazo pidiendo su atención. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que Gregory y Víctor se estaban abrazando (algo que no era propio en una pareja no casada) otorgo su atención a la joven castaña frente a él.

—Joven Stark ¿en serio entrará a las filas de nuestro ejército? —la señorita Strange tenía un brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa amplia —le pregunte a Víctor si era verdad, él me dijo que sí, aunque Stephen haya dicho que era una tontería.

Tony fijó su mirada brevemente en Stephen Strange quién se encontraba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro, totalmente ajeno a la conversación y muestras de amor que se estaban llevando dentro de la sala. Ante la mirada de verdadera curiosidad de la señorita April asintió suavemente notando como ella comenzaba a saltar sobre el asiento.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Quiere decir que los omegas podemos llegar muy lejos. Su padre me dijo que estaba cabalgando en el bosque. ¿Eso es verdad? Mi madre no me deja montar ninguno de nuestros sementales ya que dice que eso puede afectar mi fertilidad. Realmente envidio cuando Stephen y Víctor dan paseos a caballo. —la joven omega hizo un puchero y le lanzo una mirada amenazante a sus dos hermanos.

—Bueno, de más joven no tenía permitido hacerlo, pero mi padre se 'rindió' conmigo y dejo hacer lo que quisiera. Puedo montar las veces que yo desee siempre y cuando regrese temprano a casa —se acercó hacía la señorita April susurrando sobre su oído —si gusta puedo permitirle que me acompañe.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Stephen Strange parecía tener un buen sentido auditivo porque en cuanto terminó esa oración ya lo estaba taladrando con la mirada negando firmante a que su hermana montara algún caballo.

—¡Stephen!

—Dije que no April.

...

—¡Víctor! —el mayor de los Strange dejó su conversación con Gregory notando el ambiente hostil que se había apoderado de la habitación. El joven Anthony y Stephen parecían querer matarse mientras su hermana estaba haciendo un puchero que amenazaba en convertirse con una rabieta.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz anticipo una migraña de no ser por el amable toque en su mano derecha por parte de su prometido.

—¡El joven Anthony me está invitando a montar, pero Stephen dice que no!

Víctor conocía perfectamente las razones por las que April era tratada como una pequeña pieza del más fino cristal. Siendo una omega mujer su madre había sido sobreprotegida y educada para actuar como su casta lo marcaba, aunque de vez en cuando su querida hermanita parecía reacia a obedecer lo que el protocolo dictaba. Stephen no era menos que sobreprotector y él como el mayor también lo hacía, pero en menor medida.

—Supongo que si el joven Anthony quién pude notar es muy bueno en cuestión de equitación pueden enseñarte por mí no hay ningún problema. Claro Stephen está de acuerdo conmigo, aunque he de pedir que hagan lo posible porque nuestros padres no se enteren —aunque notó la mirada asesina que Stephen le dedicó regreso a la encantadora conversación con Gregory.

...

Tratando de evitar que una sonrisa no se escapara de sus labios cuando la señorita April comenzó acariciar la cabeza de FRIDAY, Tony comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre la cabeza de DUM-E, busco ignorar firmemente a Stephen Strange quién los había seguido inmediatamente después de invitar a la señorita April a conocer a los sementales que la familia Stark tenía.

Sabía que al alfa no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, las miradas que le lanzaba eran de desagrado. Aunque en la comida en casa de los Strange fueron de burla total después de haberlo descubierto mintiéndole a el coronel Rhodes había tomado una actitud bastante hostil hacia su persona. Claro que imaginaba que Strange estaba en desacuerdo en todo lo que pensaba y hacía, pero eso francamente no le interesaba.

Una risa sonora de la señorita April lo sacó de sus pensamientos, regresó al presente luchando por no soltar una carcajada ante la forma en la que FRIDAY le había quitado el horrible sombrero de flores que la omega llevaba sobre su cabeza. La chica luchaba por que lo devolviera mientras la yegua lo alzaba más y más alto.

Tony ladeo la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa de Stephen Strange quién de inmediato la borró dejando nuevamente su rostro estoico y firme como todo alfa. 

Realmente no había manera en la que funcionara entre los dos, pensó con seguridad.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Es el omega más detestable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, no se doblegas ante nada ni ante mí, es grosero, frio y molesto todo el tiempo. Su mirada nunca es de dulzura como la de su hermano y usted es... ah es tan impredecible —el hombre tenía el entrecejo totalmente fruncido, sus manos gesticulaban rápidamente provocando irritación en Tony, quién estaba a punto de retirarse cuando las siguientes palabras le golpearon —pero es terriblemente hermoso y la forma en la que trata a mi hermana es sublime, su paciencia al enseñar es maravillosa. El olor tan dulce que su cuerpo expide.
> 
> —¿Disculpe está tratando de decir algo? —estaba seguro que no podía ser verdad lo que Stephen Strange estaba pronunciado. El hombre lo odiaba ¿Qué razón podría tener para expresar tales palabras? No, realmente era un error.

Tales palabras que mencionó durante la cena de los Strange fueron castigadas con la constante vigilancia de Jarvis y la prohibición de su padre de salir con libertad de los terrenos de la familia Stark. Tony se la pasó cabalgando en el bosque o viendo como su hermano no dejaba de pasearse por el lugar del brazo del hijo alfa mayor de la familia Strange.

Las visitas de la señorita April eran refrescantes y bien recibidas pero la molestia constante que su hermano Stephen no parecía estar de acuerdo en que su joven hermana se relacionara con él. Si no estaba observando detalladamente los entrenamientos de equitación de la joven April se encontraba juzgando esa actitud de libertad descarada que solía usar cuando se sentía en confianza.

Los días eran relativamente aburridos y tediosos, la espera le estaba matando ya que sabía que el ejército partiría en unas cuantas semanas hacer frente a la inminente guerra que se desataría en cualquier momento. no había tenido oportunidad de falsificar la firma de su padre y el tiempo se le estaba terminando.

—Aquí estas. —pegó un salto cuando Víctor Strange apareció en los establos, después de una lección para la señorita April esta había solicitado con mucha pena la oportunidad de darse un baño, Stephen quién se vio solo con él decidió llevar a uno de sus corceles dentro del bosque para dar un merecido paseo, realmente el alfa no lo soportaba y era mutuo. Él por su parte se encargaba de cepillar el cabello de Friday tomándose su tiempo en regresar a la mansión.

—Mi señor ¿Qué le trae por estos lugares? —dejando a un lado el cepillo que estaba usando bajo la cabeza e hizo un pequeño saludo doblando sus rodillas. Era propio de las doncellas y omegas saludar a los alfas sin excepción, sin embargo, Tony disfrutaba molestar al joven Strange ignorando su presencia la mayoría de las veces; en este caso no lo hacía, Víctor era el prometido de su hermano, un hombre bastante educado y respetuoso que se había ganado su afecto.

—Ese no es el Tony del cual Gregory habla con tanto amor —caminando por el establo el alfa miro la fila de caballos que se extendía por un amplio terreno, acercó su mano a U quién relinchó feliz cuando fue acariciado con demasiada ternura —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Escondiéndote del gruñón de Stephen?

Tony vaciló en darle respuesta a aquella pregunta, si bien quería comenzar una relación de confianza con el futuro esposo de su hermano se sentía incorrecto comenzar a ser más amistoso con un alfa tan importante como lo era Víctor Strange, una vocecita de su cerebro le hizo recordar que él no sería nunca un omega común y el señor Strange le estaba dando la oportunidad sería bien recibida.

—No exactamente —se mordió el labio mientras se encogía de hombros —su hermano no es de mi agrado y estoy seguro que el sentimiento es mutuo. Solo estoy pasando el tiempo aquí, mis salidas han sido retiradas por mi "insolente" comportamiento durante la cena que sus padres ofrecieron. —Howard le había dado la reprimenda necesaria y si bien le divertía ver a su padre en estados de ira extrema, no gustó de ver a su hermano mayor totalmente decepcionado de su actitud.

—Eso puedo notarlo, Stephen, aunque tuvo una educación menos rígida que la mía aún conserva el pensamiento arcaico de que los omegas deben ser sumisos y tranquilos, de otra forma se escandaliza. Aunque creo que cuando te conozca mejor encontrará tu encanto muy particular —Víctor amplió una sonrisa alejándose un poco de U quién protestó cuando las caricias desaparecieron —¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a Gregory y a mí al pueblo? No creo que tu padre me dé una negativa.

Sí, en definitiva, ya adoraba a su cuñado con todas las fuerzas de su alma. No impediría la boda cómo había sido su plan cuando Howard anunció que había encontrado prospecto de marido perfecto para Gregory.

—Eso, eso sería estupendo. —detuvo las ganas de abrazar a su cuñado, mientras salía corriendo hacia la casa para cambiar su atuendo de montar por algo más ligero y menos ostentoso. Se encontró a su hermano quién le dio una sonrisa suave al notar como estaba rebosante de alegría por salir de su enclaustramiento después de portarse mal.

...

La señorita April terminó dormida en uno de los amplios sillones de la mansión y su hermano Stephen decidió quedarse a cuidarla en lugar de acompañarlos, lo que se resumía en felicidad para Tony, no quería estar soportando lo incomodo que era estar cerca de ese alfa tan molesto.

Bajo inmediatamente del carruaje corriendo hacia el mercado, escuchó los gritos de Gregory que de inmediato cesaron seguramente por Víctor, de vuelta dijo que no demoraría demasiado y en cuanto se desocupara inmediatamente los buscaría. Lo que no era mentira, si Howard se enterara de su pequeño escape estaba seguro que lo encerraría en la torre más alta que encontrara, como toda una doncella, pero en este cuento no sería rescatado por un príncipe encantador.

Llego al final del pueblo encontrándose un consultorio médico, con cuidado y mirando hacia los lados ingresó rápidamente notando el silencio que cubría el lugar. Golpeo la mesa buscando a la persona que venía a visitar encontrándolo dormido encima de sus experimentos.

—¡Dr. Banner! —gritó al hombre de cabellos rizados que de inmediato despertó lanzando un sonoro bostezo.

—¿Tony que haces aquí? —Banner tardó un momento en despabilarse para observar con la ceja alzada al joven omega que se encontraba de pie frente a él.

—Dr. banner he venido por el supresor —Anthony amplió una sonrisa mirando fijamente cómo la cara de sueño del médico se convertía en una de horror puro.

—Pero Tony, aún no está probada su duración ni efectividad. —sabía perfectamente que el doctor Bruce Banner era uno de los pocos médicos que investigaba a los omegas. Tony lo había conocido en una reunión de su padre, de todos los alfas que se encontraban en ese lugar el único que no destacaba era un bajito beta.

Ese día no fue lo mejor haber tenido su celo, los alfas con los que se encontraban su padre se habían peleado por marcarlo, lucha que hubiera llevado a la muerte de alguien, el doctor Banner actuó inmediatamente siniestrándole una droga experimental que llamó 'supresor'. La reacción fue inmediata y durante una semana Tony pudo mantener controlado su calor.

—Pruébelo en mi —si era sincero le gustaba hacer todo en nombre de la ciencia; con la reacción tan positiva que tuvo su cuerpo al primer supresor fue de ayuda para que el doctor comenzara a experimentar con algunos otros químicos para alargar la duración del mismo.

—Sera peligroso —el beta se acomodó los lentes que portaba mirándolo con desaprobación, le alegraba tener un "asistente" tan entusiasta como Tony, pero también sentía que se estaba volviendo un pequeño conejillo de indias.

—Ya lo ha hecho antes ¿que es diferente?

—El tiempo y la dosis, este supresor tendría efectos de dos meses, no sólo bloquearía tus feromonas, también eliminaría parcialmente tu celo. Es peligroso —Bruce miró la botella con el nuevo supresor que había inventado, estaba seguro de que Tony lo ingeriría sin problemas. Sabía del deseo del pequeño omega por ser parte del ejército y la necesidad de mantener a raya sus calores al punto que incluso desapareciera su olor corporal. La mayoría de los soldados eran alfas o betas, el tener un omega era un problema, pero a falta de gente que luchara en la inminente guerra que estaba por desatarse la casta había dejado de importar.

—Por favor —esos ojos de cachorro por los que era débil provocaron que le tendiera la pequeña botella con liquido violeta que no tardo Tony en beber lamiéndose los labios ante el sabor a uva que se disparó en su boca. —eso fue delicioso. —limpiándose el líquido restante con la manga de su camisa Tony amplió una sonrisa —¿cómo sabremos si funciono?

—Supongo que un alfa puede decirnos eso, lamento decir que no hay ninguno que conozca para que nos ayude. —Banner soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba por su pequeño laboratorio acomodo mezclas en diferentes recipientes.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Tony prácticamente dejó el consultorio ante la mirada desconcertada del médico, avanzó por las calles llegando a una taberna en donde alfas se reunían para emborracharse, tragando un poco de saliva empujó las puertas dobles encontrándose con un escenario desagradable: alfas hasta el tope de alcohol y un par de omegas que tenían que recurrir a esos lugares para prostituirse. Avanzó a paso lento siendo prácticamente ignorado, inhalando fuerte trató de captar alguna esencia, pero fue imposible, todo apuntaba a que funcionó.

Bebió un trago de alcohol y con la misma calma dejando el lugar sintiendo que su pecho explotaba de felicidad. Volvió casi saltando al consultorio notando como el medico parecía león enjaulado, este lo miró con horror y esperanza, acción que provocó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Mi olor despareció! Fui a esa taberna solo de alfas y ninguno de ellos volteó a verme. Funcionó doc. —Bruce Banner soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, sin embargo, se vio desnudando al omega para buscar si había alguna reacción secundaria en su cuerpo, una exhaustiva revisión corporal descartó cualquier problema que pudiera tener Tony.

—Es seguro, no veo efectos secundarios. —debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no, el doctor tomo una caja de la cual extrajo un par de frascos con el mismo líquido que antes había tomado —Aquí tienes 4 dosis, por favor ten cuidado con ellas. —alargo su mano haciendo que de inmediato el omega las tomara guardándolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —¿Cuándo te enlistas?

—Si es posible lo más pronto posible, aún tengo que arreglar lo del permiso, pero con esto que me estás dando estoy seguro que me aceptaran doc. No represento peligro —la mirada de Tony era de anhelo y esperanza.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser un Omega normal? —Bruce lo jalo para abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable, pero a la vez tranquilo de ayudar a Tony en sus locuras.

—No quiero que mis instintos omegas definan la persona que quiero llegar a ser.

—Lo sé.

...

Gregory no estaba muy contento cuando llegó, pero no duró tanto la molestia cuando se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de Víctor. El camino a casa fue en silencio total, Tony sentía que Víctor ya sabía de su experimento porque no dejó de mirarlo fijamente, aun así, no emitió palabra alguna. Al llegar a la mansión se encontró al fiel Edwin Jarvis esperándolos en la puerta para conducirlos al salón en donde el joven Strange y la señorita April los estaba esperando, Howard había salido de viaje de negocios y Tony agradeció a todo lo existente en el universo.

Estaba a punto de retirarse detrás de su cuñado quién llevaba en brazos a su hermano cuando fue tirado hacía atrás, se giró rápidamente encontrando la mirada asesina de Stephen Strange, no entendía que estaba llevando al hermano de Víctor a tener esa mirada de odio puro en su rostro, pero definitivamente se asustó.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu olor?! —exigió el alfa levantando la tela de su camisa para exponer la parte interna de su muñeca, agacho la cabeza buscando olor en esa zona, pero arrugó aún más el entrecejo cuando se percató de su nulo olor.

—Yo...

—¿Qué demonios te hiciste?

—Suélteme, me está lastimando. —Tony ser removió inquieto tratando de liberar su brazo, pero el joven alfa apretó más el agarre provocando dolor. Estaba a punto de arremeter físicamente cuando la voz de Víctor Strange resonó a mitad del pasillo.

—Stephen quítale las manos de encima. —el alfa menor retrocedió aun con la mirada molesta sobre él. Mientras el silencio se apoderaba del lugar y seguramente la testosterona pesada inundaba el lugar, pero toda capacidad de oler alfas u omegas había desaparecido de su sistema. Evitando quedar en un fuego cruzado corrió hacia las escaleras subiendo a toda prisa, aun no conocía al futuro esposo de su hermano en estado furibundo y no quería hacerlo.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación recargándose sobre esta, llevo su muñeca a su nariz buscando rastro del olor a alfa, pero fue imposible detectar algo. ¡Era el cielo! No pudo evitar reír inundado por la felicidad.

...

Apenas y se encontró con los hermanos Strange, estaba contando los días para que regresaran a su hogar. Aunque gustaba de la presencia de la señorita April, el tener constantemente la mirada de Strange sobre su cuerpo era lo suficientemente incómodo para evitar desayunar con ellos, o pasar el tiempo en el jardín. Necesitaba definitivamente un escape, Jarvis esta vez lo dejó huir al bosque sobre Friday, mientras no se enterará su padre todo estaría bien.

Recorrió su lugar especial tomando asiento frente a la cascada de la cual caía agua fresca, sacó su cuaderno de bosquejos y un lápiz; había estado tan ocupado tratando a la próxima familia de su hermano que sus trabajos de herrería habían quedado a un lado. Se entretuvo hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente, guardando sus cosas en su bolsa fue hacia la yegua quién pastaba tranquila por la zona.

—Es hora de volver a casa, linda.

Nuevamente decidió romper su récord de velocidad encontrando a Edwin Jarvis a los límites de la propiedad, el hombre negó ante el hecho de que había llegado tarde y la ayudó a desmontar el corcel haciendo que un sirviente se llevara al animal al establo.

—Lo siento.

—Joven amo Anthony, le recuerdo que no debe llegar al anochecer. Es importante su seguridad. —Jarvis llevó su brazo hacía su hombro encaminándolo hacia la mansión —tiene una visita más, le sugiero que se dé un baño y baje a conversar con los señores Strange en la sala común.

Tony hizo lo que Jarvis le indicó, notando como las risas resonaban por toda la habitación, aunque se podía escuchar una femenina que resaltaba entre las otras. Ignoro ese hecho subiendo a su habitación para arreglarse. El escenario que le recibió fue incomodo todas las miradas se detuvieron en su persona haciéndolo carraspear nervioso.

—Buenas noches —saludo haciendo la propia reverencia mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermano, notó la mirada fija de Gregory hacía su persona, e imaginaba por el hecho de que su olor era más leve de lo usual (se aplicó un poco de perfume para simular que aún tenía su olor natural, pero era imposible igualarlo).

—Joven Anthony permítame presentarle a la señorita Clea Umarson —Víctor señalo a la preciosa mujer sentada a un lado de Stephen Strange. Ella tenía una sonrisa traviesa y su mano sobre la rodilla del alfa quién le estaba dirigiendo una mirada fija.

—El placer es mío mi lady, mi nombre es Anthony —le dedicó una sonrisa amable a la mujer quién se sonrojó inmediatamente. A Tony le tomó dos segundos notar que la joven no percibía su olor por lo cual imagino que era un beta más. Oh, eso fue realmente encantador.

La charla que se desarrolló continuación fue agradable e interesante, la señorita April se veía cómoda opinando durante la conversación, incluso Gregory saco su lado encantador y gracioso provocando una cantidad insana de risas. Todo hubiese sido perfecto de no ser por los constantes coqueteos entre Stephen Strange y lady Clea, los toques suaves entre ambos que dejaban a Tony consternado, no porque tuviera sentimientos hacía el alfa, al contrario, le deseaba felicidad, pero era exasperante ver como el hombre parecía hacerlo justo cuando se encontraban sus miradas o cuando giraba su mirada hacía ellos. Era como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.

—Joven amo Anthony —Jarvis apareció en el umbral de la puerta deteniendo la anécdota de Víctor. La sala se sumió en silencio cuando un alto hombre de vestimenta negra y cabellos negros apareció junto al mayordomo, el aroma a dulzón de omega perfumo la habitación —tiene una visita.

—¡Loki! —no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse y arrojarse en los brazos abiertos del omega. Gregory se incorporó lentamente, luchando con las gasas de su vestuario y se acercó a ambos uniéndose al abrazo que compartían. El silencio se prolongo un poco más hasta que Loki termino sentado junto al menor de los Stark.

—Loki Laufeyson un placer —digno de un omega de sangre pesada sus movimientos eran elegantes y bien ejecutados. El resto se presentó con propiedad exceptuando al joven alfa Stephen quién rodo los ojos y solo se cruzó de brazos.

La charla que continuó en dos direcciones, Tony y Loki hablando de diferentes temas mientras el resto continuaba con la conversación que había quedado pendiente, hasta que el omega pelinegro se levantó tendiendo la mano hacía Stark.

—¿Me permites un momento?

—Por supuesto. —Tomando la mano que le ofrecían se levantó, y haciendo un gesto de disculpa siguió al hombre hacia la parte trasera de la mansión en donde había un pequeño balcón que daba hacia el extenso jardín. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sintiendo un pequeño beso sobre la comisura de sus labios.

—Bruce me lo dijo, que habías logrado perder tus características omegas, quería estar seguro de que fuera cierto —el omega pelinegro se acercó hacia su cuello olfateando suavemente, pero se separó tan pronto cuando no encontró olor alguno. —en verdad lo hiciste —suspiro el hombre negando.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad quiero esto.

—Lo sé perfectamente —Loki se cruzó de brazos —conozco a alguien que está en la 107, con esta carta —extendió un sobre color negro —podrás ingresar, pero primero debes dar todo de ti en las pruebas preliminares, en primer lugar. No me decepciones Stark. Podre ser un omega de sangre pesada pero nunca llegaría tan lejos como tú.

Otro ligero beso fue depositado sobre sus labios y con eso Loki se despidió avanzando hacia la salida en donde Edwin Jarvis ya le estaba esperando. Apretando el sobre contra su pecho soltó un suspiro, si todo salía bien mañana mismo estaría en las filas del ejército y pronto sería enviado al frente. Sí, lo iba a lograr.

El viento frio de la noche movió sus cabellos castaños, observó detenidamente las palmas de sus manos notando lo callosas que eran en comparación con las suaves de Gregory y lo mucho que sus uñas estaban casi mordidas. Ahora sin el olor dulzón que siempre cubría cada pulgada de su bronceada piel estaba seguro que podría entrar a la milicia sin lugar a dudas. Una presencia pesada le hizo girar rápidamente notando como era observado por Stephen Strange, no entendiendo cual era el problema del alfa decidió regresar a la sala, pero fue detenido por un agarre sobre su muñeca, más suave que el que recibió la última vez.

—¿Mi señor? —Tony le dio una mirada preocupada ante la forma en la que estaba siendo observado por el alfa. No es que le importara realmente Stephen Strange, pero la mirada ciertamente herida que le dirigía era demasiado intensa para soportarla.

—¿Usted no siente nada? —preguntó el hombre con un hilo de voz —¿no se encuentra molesto o herido por mi comportamiento?

—No entiendo que está queriendo decir —el agarre se soltó rápidamente devolviéndole la mano, aunque quisiera salir corriendo el rostro de tristeza pura del hombre le hizo detenerse, necesitaba una explicación para tan extraño comportamiento en el joven Strange.

—Es el omega más detestable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, no se doblegas ante nada ni ante mí, es grosero, frio y molesto todo el tiempo. Su mirada nunca es de dulzura como la de su hermano y usted es... ah es tan impredecible —el hombre tenía el entrecejo totalmente fruncido, sus manos gesticulaban rápidamente provocando irritación en Tony, quién estaba a punto de retirarse cuando las siguientes palabras le golpearon —pero es terriblemente hermoso y la forma en la que trata a mi hermana es sublime, su paciencia al enseñar es maravillosa. El olor tan dulce que su cuerpo expide.

—¿Disculpe está tratando de decir algo? —estaba seguro que no podía ser verdad lo que Stephen Strange estaba pronunciado. El hombre lo odiaba ¿Qué razón podría tener para expresar tales palabras? No, realmente era un error.

—Lo que quiero decir es que usted es cómo un caballo salvaje, difícil de domar y eso llama mi atención... me hace desearlo. —Oh, esa mirada encantadora, estaba seguro que su olor sería asfixiante y delicioso, pero desgraciadamente su nariz estaba inhabilitada para caer como cualquier omega ante los deseos de un alfa.

—Señor mío, solo porque soy ajeno a sus formas extrañas de cortejo tiene esa atracción fatal hacia mi persona. No seré domesticado y ciertamente jamás podré ser lo que usted quiere que sea —Tony alejó el fleco castaño de su bronceado rostro —no pierda el tiempo conmigo, hay muchos omegas que gustosos se unirían a usted sin pensarlo. —volvería a su habitación definitivamente, esa conversación no tenía sentido alguno.

—Pero ninguno de esos omegas es usted, joven Anthony. —escuchó la réplica del hombre, pero no se giró a mirarlo.

—Ciertamente por eso son buenos para usted. Si me permite. Que tenga buenas noches.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despertar esa mañana fue una pesadilla. Gregory recordaba haber subido a ver por qué su hermano gemelo no había bajado a desayunar, el horror que había sentido cuando alzó las sabanas y encontró almohadas en lugar del cuerpo de Tony. Corrió a mirar sus cajones encontrándolos vacíos y no dudo en bajar a toda prisa ante los gritos de Jarvis al igual que de la servidumbre. Cayó sobre sus rodillas a mitad del patio.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana Tony dejó la suavidad y calor de sus mantas, se levantó para pasearse por toda la habitación tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido. Una maleta abierta descansaba sobre la cama, siendo llenada por escasas prendas de ropa que el omega ya había seleccionado con anterioridad, necesitaba apurarse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su intento de escape. Los papeles para enlistarse eran los más importantes, Tony los tomó mirándolos fijamente antes de guardarlos. Sí, estaba listo, debía ser rápido.

Se quitó el camisón con el que solía dormir, quedando en calzoncillos. Tomó un par de ropa oscura, prendas justas que eran impropias para alguien de su posición y casta. Y por último un pequeño gorro que cubriera las hebras de su cabello, obra de la señorita April y sus nuevas clases de tejido; sabía lo mucho que odiaba practicarlas, pero cuando le pidió que le hiciera algo para él, parecía totalmente emocionada.

Dejó un par de almohadas debajo de las cobijas para simular que aún se encontraba durmiendo; con cuidado abrió la ventana tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras se deslizaba hacía el tejado, cuidando de donde pisaba; apretó el pequeño agarre de su maleta y posteriormente salió de su habitación.

La luz de la luna era cubierta por espesas nubes, complicando, pero a la vez haciendo más discreto el escape de Tony. El omega pisó con cuidado cada una de las tejas hasta que llegó al borde del techo, en donde un árbol descansaba sus gruesas ramas, con cuidado y tratando de hacer el menor ruido, dejó caer la maleta sobre la esponjosa hierba. Aferrándose a los gruesos troncos se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo, donde soltó un suspiro al ver que no había caído de tan alto.

Tomó sus cosas y sin mirar atrás se aventuró por el bosque, conocía los caminos de la propiedad Stark con la palma de su mano. Corrió a toda prisa, hubiera sido de mucha ayuda cabalgar a FRIDAY hasta las afueras de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba la zona de reclutamiento, sin embargo, no lo consideró, sería demasiado ruidoso sacar a su niña de los establos y lo descubrirían inmediatamente.

Llegaría al amanecer de eso estaba seguro, pero no importaba. Estaba por lograr lo que quería, a un paso de su meta, no se podía detener. Corrió donde lo necesitó (que era la ciudad y sitios donde conocían a su familia), y avanzó a paso lento por el camino hacia los límites de la ciudad. La luz de un nuevo día golpeo sus ojos haciéndole emitir un suspiro cansado, había llegado al lugar de reclutamiento, una pequeña fila de cinco hombres estaba a un lado de las mesas de registro, ajustando la correa de su maleta se formó esperando su turno.

Un alfa se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa, su rostro estoico era digno de un militar. Tony se hubiese encogido en su lugar, de no ser porque estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto a cumplir lo que quería.

—Nombre y documentación ...

—Stark, Anthony Edward. Aquí tiene —Entregó todos los papeles excepto la carta que le había dado Loki. El hombre los revisó con aburrido detenimiento, emitiendo un par de gruñidos al leer su casta.

—No pareces un omega —comentó el alfa mirándolo fijamente —ni aspecto ni olor.

—Soy un omega defectuoso —Tony no pudo evitar soltar una mirada de tristeza cuando por dentro era una fiesta total —nací sin olor ni celo, señor. —el alfa lo miró durante críticos segundos, vagando por su cuerpo hasta que negó un par de veces. El omega sentía que sus manos sudaban.

—Bien, pasa al siguiente al punto de revisión. Suerte. Y espero que no llores durante las pruebas que se te harán —evitando soltar un grito de felicidad, Tony asintió tomando sus papeles de vuelta —espera ¿esa es una recomendación? —preguntó el alfa mirando el sobre color negro. Ante el asentimiento que hizo el hombre alzó la ceja —entrégala a tu superior si logras pasar tus exámenes. Buena suerte.

—Gracias señor. Con permiso.

El siguiente modulo fue mucho más rápido que el primero. El chico era un beta que solo le pidió su nombre, nuevamente sus papeles, le rodeó con una etiqueta la mano y lo encaminó hacia una casa de campaña color blanca, en donde le extraerían muestra sanguíneas y de saliva.

Se quitó la ropa cuando le tocó su examen físico completo, un par de enfermeras omegas junto a un doctor beta lo revisaron enteramente, buscando algún problema en su cuerpo. Nada de eso fue necesario cuando observaron que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

El uniforme era de color caqui, y cuando salió de la pequeña tienda de campaña medica se encontró con otros quince hombres, quienes también harían pruebas para ingresar al ejército. Tony mantuvo su respiración tranquila y mente concentrada mientras se resbalaba en lodo, disparaba armamento, y atravesaba una serie de obstáculos. Con preocupación vio como un joven omega se desmayó a la mitad de las pruebas, el pobre chico fue llevado a la enfermería y del resto de los hombres solo siete llegaron a la prueba final.

El alfa del primer filtro se encontraba ahí, en playera ajustada y pantalones oscuros. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que debían medir sus habilidades. Tony se limpió el lodo de la mejilla y acomodándose en posición de ataque se lanzó hacía el hombre, la golpiza que le dieron lo hizo sonreír, siempre tratado como una pieza delicada, la sangre que bajaba de su labio partido y ceja lo hacían sentir vivo. El alfa le dio una paliza y terminó en la pequeña enfermería; rodeado de otros betas y alfas casi en su mismo estado. Al menos lo intentó, pensó con tristeza, mientras la sangre era retirada de su piel bronceada, hizo lo posible por entrar al ejército y dio lo mejor de sí, pero fue imposible. Lo entendía.

—Para ser un omega, eres demasiado obstinado —una alfa de alto rango se colocó a un lado de su cama, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo —luchando contra Rumlow a pesar de que no tenías la mínima oportunidad de ganar, realmente sorprendente. Necesitamos personas testarudas para ganar esta guerra. Me dijo tenías algo para mí.

—Sí, un momento, se encuentra en mi bolso señora—hizo lo posible por levantarse, pero una mano sobre su pecho lo detuvo.

—Lo haré yo, descansa —desde la cama se quedó quieto observando como la alfa revolvía su maleta, hasta dar con el sobre negro en donde se encontraba guardado ahí. Ella sacó la carta que se encontraba dentro, leyendo las hojas detenidamente, las guardó nuevamente en su sobre. —Bienvenido a las filas del ejército omega, alguien te quería con los Comandos Aulladores y estarás ahí. Te enviaremos con la 107 en dos horas, intenta recuperarte.

—Gracias señora...

—Comandante María Hill, ese es mi nombre ¿Stark cierto?

—Tony en realidad, comandante.

—Entonces descanse soldado Tony.

...

El viaje duró cerca de quince horas, manteniéndose dormido la mayoría del tiempo no se percató de que era de mañana cuando llegó al campamento de infantería de la 107. Al bajar del transporte, observó que era el único de las personas que había hecho pruebas el día anterior en ese lugar, con su maleta en mano avanzó observando a algunos soldados entrenar a pesar de que apenas era de madrugada, Comandante Hill le dijo que debía dirigirse con el Coronel Chester Phillips y presentar los documentos de aprobación a su ingreso.

Definitivamente el hombre era el alfa más huraño y grosero existente, le dirigió una mirada burlona antes colocar un sello azul sobre sus papeles; enviándolo a instalarse con su nuevo equipo.

—345, 345 —repitió mientras observaba cada número dentro de las casas de campaña. Hasta que llegó a la indicada, empujando a un lado la cortina alzó la cabeza encontrándose con una escena que coloreo sus mejillas al punto, de que parecían manzanas maduras. —Lo siento, lo siento —por instinto se giró cuando vio a tres alfas sin camisa, ellos rápidamente exclamaron disculpas mientras buscaban la parte superior de su uniforme para colocárselo.

—Perdón ¿eres el nuevo no?

—¡Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que iba a llega un nuevo recluta!

—Una disculpa. Ahora sí, ya puedes girarte.

Luchando porque su rostro volviera a su tono natural, se giró encontrando a los tres alfas vestidos. Ellos también tenían coloreadas las mejillas y parecían realmente avergonzados, algo que le impacto, debido a que estos apenas y mostraban sentimientos frente a los omegas. Realmente interesante.

—Soy Anthony Stark, mucho gusto. Me enviaron con el Capitán Rogers ¿alguno de ustedes es? —preguntó notando como los hombres se miraban entre ellos y negaban suavemente.

—Steve debe estar con la agente Carter, pero volverá en un par de horas. Soy el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, estos son los soldados Thor Odinson y Clint Barton. Mucho gusto. Entonces, la cama del fondo está desocupada, vamos a buscar algo de comer así, que te esperamos afuera. —los tres soldados dejaron la casa de campaña ante la mirada curiosa de Tony.

Avanzó hasta la última cama, pegada a la pared de tela y dejó su maleta de forma descuidada. Realmente no estaba cansado por lo que decidió acompañar a sus nuevos compañeros por un bocadillo, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa amplia al notar que todo había salido cómo había deseado.

—Nuevo, te vamos abandonar si no te apresuras —la voz aburrida de uno de sus compañeros le hizo volver a la realidad, salió a paso rápido encontrando a los tres hombres que le sonreían divertidos, comenzando a caminar, se enfrascaron en una charla casual y entretenida.

La base era más grande de lo que esperaba, el comedor principal era enorme, donde varios reclutas y otros altos mandos pasaban el tiempo en conversación o simplemente comiendo. Tony estaba en una mesa rodeado por varios alfas quienes preguntaban de donde había salido y por qué estaba ahí. En otra situación se hubiese sentido acorralado, pero con las condiciones que presentaba la seguridad y confianza era algo que se le notaba en demasía.

—Hey, el niño nuevo es nuestro. Vayan a molestar a otra parte —Clint Barton hizo movimientos con las manos ahuyentando a todos los hombres, quienes gritando algunos improperios entre risas. Tony se sentía tan a gusto en ese lugar, la libertad con la que todos se comportaban, y aunque había algunos omegas, los alfas parecían demasiado cómodos con ellos, aunque los coqueteos y frases insinuantes no faltaban.

—Parece que terminamos ahí, una ducha y podemos hacer un par de estupideces antes de dormir —Bucky dejo a un lado la cuchara mientras se levantaba y recogía su bandeja para llevarla a la zona de limpieza, Thor se metió un pedazo de pan e hizo exactamente lo mismo, Clint no había comido nada, y Tony se levantó para tirar las cascaras de su naranja en el basurero.

Dejaron el comedor rápidamente, Tony dejo de sentirse incomodo al ser abrazado por otros alfas, Clint llevaba su brazo sobre sus hombros y aunque en un principio estuvo por rechazarlo, se abstuvo lo suficiente para no parecer grosero y eventualmente se acostumbró a la muestra de afecto.

—El ultimo que llegue a los baños comunales es una gallina —Thor emprendió la carrera con un niño pequeño, los otros dos alfas negaron y continuaron a paso lento. Tony sintió que un pánico se filtraba dentro de su cuerpo al darse cuenta que en los baños comunales debía desnudarse frente a todos esos alfas; una gran bendición que sus genitales fueran de tamaño regular y no pequeños como se les asociaba a los omegas.

Su rojo se volvió granate, y se giró tratando de no verse demasiado avergonzado para lo que estaba pasando. El aseo de todos los soldados se hacía en el exterior, las llaves de las regaderas se encontraban distribuidas en una pared larga y la separación entre ellas eran dos simples tablas sin puerta. La luz del sol dejaba ver a todos esos alfas y betas que paseaban desnudos por el lugar; con rapidez se quitó la ropa dejando que el agua empapará su cuerpo y enfriara su rostro caliente. Thor, Bucky y Clint se encontraban en las regaderas de a un lado, completamente ajenos al hecho de que se estaban dando una ducha con un omega.

—Entonces le dije a Jane que me esperara —Thor continuaba con sus platicas acerca de la beta que había conocido y era enfermera que trabajaba en otra base militar, Tony por su parte no quiso participar en la conversación, más ocupado en tallar su bronceada piel, hasta que un chiflido lo hizo girar.

—Bonito trasero niño nuevo —Su rostro se volvió color rojo y sus ganas de golpear a ese alfa muy desnudo estaban por presentarse, hasta que el Sargento Barnes, también desnudo y mojado encaró al tipo quién solo dio dos pasos atrás para avanzar a paso rápido.

—Protegemos a los nuestros —fue la frase que le dijo el Sargento Barnes y Tony se hubiera encontrado lo suficientemente agradecido para responder con algo inteligente, pero sus traidores ojos se enfocaron en el pene y nudo del alfa, con horror desvió su mirada después de asentir y tratando de ignorar su interés notable por el hombre.

—Bien hecho Bucky, aunque yo lo hubiera golpeado —la voz cantarina hizo que su pecho dejara de latir con tanta fuerza, pero la vergüenza teñía las puntas de sus orejas de un rojo profundo. Cuando regresaron a la casa provisional la tarde coloreaba el cielo con colores rojizos, purpuras y anaranjados, la conversación era irrelevante hasta que notaron a una persona dentro de la tienda.

—Steve volviste —fue el saludo de Clint al hombre que se encontraba sentado en una de los catres. Tony se vio impresionado por sus ojos de un azul profundo, piel lechosa y cabellos de color oro, sin olvidar el atractivo notable digno de un alfa.

—Este es nuestro nuevo compañero, Tony es el Capitán Steve Rogers —Thor hizo la presentación al rubio quién asintió.

—Mucho gusto Tony, puedes decirme Steve, no es necesario tanta formalidad. ¿ustedes vienen de las duchas? —preguntó preocupado, los tres hombres solo asintieron y fueron cada uno a sus camas para recostarse o sentarse. Tony notó que Steve frunció el ceño —¿me permites un momento por favor?

—Hey yo también quiero saber

—Cierra la boca Clint —El Sargento Barnes le arrojó un cojín en la cara, haciendo reír a Thor. El omega avanzó lo suficiente hasta que el Capitán se dio la vuelta, con la mano sobre la frente, parecía lo suficientemente frustrado y molesto, cosa que no entendió Stark.

—¿Sucede algo malo Capitán?

—Eres un omega —se tensó de inmediato, sabía que, aunque otros pudieran tratarlo como su igual, esa era realidad y no muchos alfas estaban de acuerdo en que los omegas se comportaran fuera de los estándares impuestos por la sociedad —¿no se sobrepasaron contigo o sí? —Tony alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada intranquila del alfa.

—No, ellos se comportaron amables.

—Me alegro, Buck siempre ha sido una persona extraordinaria, Thor puede ser un tonto muchas veces, pero es un buen chico y Clint es Clint... la cuestión es que me fue informado que dentro de mi unidad llegaría un omega, no me malinterpretes, respeto a todas las castas, pero ciertamente debo aplicar medidas para protegerte —el alivió recorrió el pecho de Tony, solo era protección no molestia ni mucho menos, realmente se había preocupado.

—Capitán no se preocupe por mí en lo absoluto, soy un omega sin celo ni olor. Y claramente estoy aquí para ayudar no a perjudicarle en lo absoluto, ni a usted ni a mis compañeros. Además, el Sargento Barnes ya defendió mi honor, Thor y Clint han sido muy buenos conmigo. —no sabría por qué encontró consuelo en la sonrisa del Capitán Rogers, pero así fue.

—Bien —la palma del alfa cayó sobre su hombro —tenemos cinco días para entrenar, sé que Rumlow te dio una paliza así que solicitaré que Thor te entrene como se debe. Seremos enviados al frente y necesitamos garantizar que esta guerra se gane.

—Así será Capitán.

—Descanse soldado, mañana será un largo día.

...

—Rumlow es claramente un imbécil pero un buen soldado sin duda —es el comentario de Thor antes de ponerse en posición de ataque. La noche anterior el Capitán Rogers había hablado con él un largo rato antes de que regresaran al comedor para tomar la cena y posteriormente de vuelta a la tienda para dormir.

—Sí, pero ese imbécil pateo mi trasero —Tony lanzó un puñetazo que claramente fue detenido y su cuerpo fue levantado para caer duramente, con algo de burla notó como el Capitán Rogers se notaba escandalizado por los golpes que estaba recibiendo, pero se levantó con rapidez para continuar siendo apaleado. En algún momento logró asestarle un puñetazo a Thor y fue una sensación de victoria que terminó cuando su cuerpo volvió al suelo por onceava vez.

Se dio una ducha para quitarse el polvo y suciedad del cuerpo, pero fue lo suficientemente agónico para tratar de limpiarse apropiadamente. Demasiado doloroso si se lo preguntaban, hasta que unas manos gentiles lo hicieron saltar.

—Déjame tallar tu espalda —Tony asintió sin importar la vergüenza, ni siquiera tenía fuerza en los brazos para hacer algo tan fácil como eso. Los roces fuertes y preciso de Thor provocaron que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina, para ser tan tosco y buen peleador llegaba ser demasiado suave. Fue agradable, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en algún momento pudo salírsele un ronroneo.

La práctica de tiro fue una buena oportunidad para presumir que era el hijo menor del contratista de armas Howard Stark, disparó con precisión a cada blanco que le colocaron enfrente, notó como Clint Barton le miraba con curiosidad y aceptó un par de apuestas con el soldado. Terminó en un empate y un choque de manos.

Sí, definitivamente no cambiaba nada de eso.

...

Despertar esa mañana fue una pesadilla. Gregory recordaba haber subido a ver por qué su hermano gemelo no había bajado a desayunar, el horror que había sentido cuando alzó las sabanas y encontró almohadas en lugar del cuerpo de Tony. Corrió a mirar sus cajones encontrándolos vacíos y no dudo en bajar a toda prisa ante los gritos de Jarvis al igual que de la servidumbre. Cayó sobre sus rodillas a mitad del patio.

Los hermanos Strange aún se encontraban en la finca, Víctor lo levantó en sus brazos mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo. April y Stephen se miraban notablemente preocupados, ignorantes de lo que había sucedido. —Tony se ha escapado. Ha corrido a enlistarse por Dios ¡lo mataran! —Gregory colapsó sobre el sillón sintiendo todo el paso del mundo sobre sus ojos, un par de lágrimas no tardaron en bajar por sus mejillas bronceadas.

—Pero su padre se ha negado a firmar la autorización. —la señorita April le estaba extendiendo un vaso de agua fría, sus ojos también se estaban llenando de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Estoy seguro que falsificó la firma, es tan inteligente y astuto. Mi querido hermano. —aceptando el agua, la bebió a pesar del nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

—¿Su padre no puede hacer nada? —preguntó Stephen Strange, aunque el alfa se notara lo suficientemente tranquilo sus ojos demostraban sentimientos totalmente contrarios.

—Estoy seguro que mi padre se negaría a buscarlo, no lo querrá ver más y es capaz de retirarle el apellido. —sin poder soportar tanto dolor estalló en llanto, siendo acunado por el abrazo protector de Víctor.

—Iré a buscarlo. —Stephen se miraba decidido, se encaminó hacia la puerta, tomó su sombrero que descansaba sobre una mesita de noche. April se quedó ahí mirando con preocupación a su hermano mayor sin decir palabra alguna.

—Encuéntrelo mi señor —fueron las palabras que pudo expresar a pesar de su estado tan lamentable cómo en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

—Así será joven Gregory. —esperaba que esa promesa se cumpliera.

...

Stephen Strange bajó del carruaje, avanzando a paso rápido por el lugar hasta que dio con la mesa de registro. Desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado para que el joven Gregory se diera cuenta de la desaparición de su hermano menor, rogaba porque aun tuviera tiempo para llevar a Tony Stark a su hogar.

El alfa quién atendía la mesa le dio una larga mirada hasta que soltó un suspiro —Nombre y papeles. —Stephen soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—No estoy aquí por esa razón, vengo a exigir que se me entregue al joven Anthony Stark. No debería estar aquí —forzó su voz de alfa y se mantuvo con el entrecejo fruncido tratando de verse lo suficientemente inflexible para que el soldado le entregara al joven omega.

—Llega tarde señor, Anthony Stark fue enviado al norte con el batallón 107. —el alfa comentó con aburrimiento y cierta burla.

—El joven Stark es un omega —Stephen quería tomar al hombre y golpearlo con fuerza.

—Tenemos conocimiento señor, pero él trajo consigo una autorización.

—Es una autorización falsa, está claro que Howard Stark no permitiría que su hijo se enlistara. —Sí, en cuanto supieran que Tony había mentido con su papelería lo traerían de inmediato. El ejercito era demasiado estricto en cuanto a la falsificación de documentación.

—Pero no es Howard Stark quién la emite señor mío —siseo el alfa comenzando a molestarse, sacó un folder de donde extrajo varia documentación —la firma de quién emite la autorización para su enlistamiento es de... Víctor Strange.


	4. IV

—¡¿Por que lo hiciste Víctor?! —fue lo que pronunció Stephen cuando irrumpió en la mansión Stark. En el sillón se encontraba un desconsolado Gregory, siendo reconfortado por sus hermanos. Ante tal comentario Víctor se levantó, soltando la mano de su prometido. —Acaban de informarme que el permiso para enlistamiento lo firmaste tú.

Los gimoteos de Gregory Stark se detuvieron, el joven rubio le dedicó una mirada incrédula mientras su boca se abría suavemente en total shock.

—¿Qué ha dicho Stephen?

—Víctor ¿Por qué firmaste la orden? ¿Por qué autorizaste que Tony se enlistara? ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —Stephen sentía que su cuerpo hervía en furia. Su hermano seguía de pie, mirándolo fijamente sin emitir ningún comentario, nada.

—¿Eso es verdad hermano? —April le dirigía una mirada de decepción total. La habitación se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral. El ambiente parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

—¡Habla maldita sea! —Stephen terminó explotando ante la terquedad de su hermano en no decir ninguna palabra ni aclara la situación.

—Si, yo firme el documento. Y estoy consciente de lo que hice. Tony se iba a ir de todas maneras, con o sin la autorización, estoy tomando la responsabilidad sobre sus acciones.

— Estas diciendo que si mi hermano menor muere en batalla ¿vas a tomar la responsabilidad? —Gregory pareció salir de su trance, sus dientes estaban apretados y su mirada era tan fría, contrastando con la tranquilidad que su ser emanaba —¿vas a estar tranquilo si Tony muere? ¿Estás dispuesto a tener las manos llenas de sangre y aun así casarte conmigo? —su voz era baja y peligrosa. Stephen nunca imagino que un omega Stark le intimidaría tanto.

—Gregory yo...

—Quiero que te vayas, hablaré con mi padre para cancelar el compromiso. Jarvis, escolta a los jóvenes Strange a la salida y haz que alguien los lleve a su hogar por favor. —el mayordomo y mano derecha de Edwin Jarvis ya se encontraba en la puerta.

—Por favor, acompáñenme.

Extendiendo la mano hacia su hermana quién aún se encontraba sentada en el sillón. El rostro de April era una máscara de horror e incredulidad. Los tres siguieron al hombre alto fuera de la finca. Víctor caminaba demasiado altivo y tranquilo, ignorando el hecho de que su compromiso se había cancelado.

—¿Qué hiciste Víctor? —el silencio nuevamente se apoderó de la cabina dentro del carruaje, esa pregunta suave de April lo rompió suavemente, pero la respuesta nula a esa interrogante lo volvió hacer presente.

...

Fue extraño estar en brazos de alphas, siendo que toda su vida había hecho lo posible para ser cauteloso alrededor de ellos. No es que no le importara tener una relación futura, casarse y tener cachorros, la realidad es que Howard había sido tan persistente en decirle que jamás lograría atraer un Alpha a su vida. Tony lo había creído con tanta fe que nunca podría tener un acercamiento con alguno de ellos.

—Serán enviados al frente soldados. Nos llevan ventaja, pero no los dejaremos ganar, todos ustedes bola de idiotas deben defender a su nación. No importa si mueren, van a luchar con todo lo que tienen. —El coronel Phillips daba un motivante discurso ante la fila de hombres que conformaban el batallón 107. Tony miró a sus compañeros de equipo, atrapó la mirada del Capitán Steve Rogers quién le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, había entrenado para eso, estaba listo para ello.

El cielo continuaba negruzco y completamente despejado, el amanecer no tardaría en llegar y con ello un nuevo día. El porvenir esperaba, y el omega Tony Stark lo esperaba con ansias.

...

Los ruidos de la batalla, el resonar de los cañones y de las armas tronar. El olor a sangre y pólvora que plagaba el ambiente, la tierra que cubría como una niebla oscura el campo. Tony se mantuvo abrazando su rifle mientras observaba como sus compañeros se mantenían firmes en acabar con el enemigo. Gimió al ver como el cuerpo de Clint recibía un impacto en la pierna.

—¡Clint! —Gritó tan fuerte, tratando de arrastrar su cuerpo hacía el hombre herido pero su Capitán lo detuvo con un agarre potente; se giró a ver a Rogers cubierto de sangre ajena y polvo en su rostro.

—Thor se encargará, tenemos que seguir avanzando. —señaló el área despejada que los aliados habían hecho. Asintiendo con verdadero pesar al dejar a su compañero solo afianzó el arma para disparar a un par de soldados que se acercaban para acabar con su vida. Era una guerra, era matar o morir.

—¡Steve, Tony por aquí! —El Sargento Barnes gritó entre tanta oscuridad producto de la tierra volando por todas partes.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —El capitán siguió llevando a sus hombres hacia el área comprometida por los aliados, Tony siguió disparando y arrastrándose por el suelo. El terror y la adrenalina plagaban el cuerpo del omega. Siguieron corriendo sin perder de vista el objetivo hasta que un grito proveniente de las lejanías les hizo detenerse, Tony avanzó solo un par de pasos más sin darse cuenta que había pisado una mina. El capitán Rogers había emitido un grito de terror cuando el ruido plagó sus oídos, un dolor recorrió su pecho dejándole sin aire. El pitido que taladraba su cabeza y el sabor a metal en sus labios. La oscuridad cubriendo sus ojos.

—¡TONY!

...

Su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que estaba llena de algodón y su garganta reseca limitó la cantidad de palabras que quería soltar. Gimió un poco notando como una figura delgada y blanquecina se movía eufóricamente por lo que parecía una habitación.

—Esta despierto.

Tony frunció el ceño ante el comentario. No tenía idea de en que momento se había quedado dormido ni mucho menos, la razón por la que estar despierto era relevante en primer lugar. soltó un gruñido cuando una luz fuerte quemó sus pupilas, intentó forzar los brazos para alejarla, pero se detuvo cuando el dolor en su pecho le recorrió con fuerza, provocando que sus brazos cayeran lazos a un lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Señor Stark me escucha? —un débil quejido fue su respuesta, el dolor era intenso, solo quería volver a la seguridad de la oscuridad y el sueño. —Enfermera por favor suminístrele...

El cansancio le impidió continuar escuchando esa platica de la cual no tenían ningún interés, soltó un suspiro suave cuando su conciencia se perdió en las garras de la penumbra, el alivio le invadió y su cerebro dejó de pensar todo lo que probablemente le aquejaría.

...

Stephen Strange estaba seguro que Gregory Stark no lo recibiría, después de aquella desagradable mañana esperaba todo menos que el omega lo estuviera esperando. Una semana antes Víctor y él habían roto su compromiso, Howard Stark se negó a entablar una conversación con su padre y la preciosa gargantilla de esmeraldas de la familia Strange había sido devuelta una tarde, dando por finalizado todo convenio entre ambas familias.

Su hermano por supuesto no se mostró afectado sobre la decisión que el omega Stark había tomado, pero Stephen sabía perfectamente que estaba sufriendo muy dentro de su ser, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, comiendo apenas y encargándose de diligencias fuera de la ciudad, todo para no pensar en el sufrimiento que le atormentaba.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando su cuerpo fue apresado entre un par de brazos y un llanto constante golpeo contra su hombro. Gregory se encontraba hecho un mar de lágrimas provocando un pánico en Stephen, tomó los hombros del hombre para alejarlo, notando que su respiración era irregular y su respiración era irregular.

—Tony fue herido en batalla, fue grave. —su mano derecha tenía un pedazo de papel aplastado con fuerza. Stephen tuvo que incitarlo a que lo soltara, y se apresuró a leer la nota del centro de reclutamiento que explicaba acerca de las heridas que Anthony Edward Stark había sufrido en batalla. Forzándose a respirar y ser el fuerte entre los dos, dirigió al omega rubio hacía el asiento en donde este tomó asiento, mientras luchaba por regular su respiración. Muchas de las palabras eran extrañas, pero él siendo un doctor de renombre las entendió con verdadera facilidad. —¿sobrevivirá?

—Lo peor ya pasó. —no estaba seguro de que sus palabras fueran verdaderas, pero fue notable que el hermano de Tony pareció relajar su cuerpo ante el hecho de que su gemelo sobreviviría ante lo que le había sucedido.

—¿Puedo verlo? ¿Hay forma de que lo traigan a casa? —un tinte de desesperación se dejaba escuchar entre el tono de voz de Gregory.

—Por supuesto que sí, haré lo posible para que sea enviado a casa en cuando su condición sea mejor. No se preocupe joven Gregory, déjemelo todo a mí.

El proceso para reclamar a Tony no fue ágil y Stephen estuvo a punto de estrangular a muchos de los alphas y betas ineptos que se negaban a dar información del soldado Anthony Edward Stark. Tuvo que hacer uso de su apellido para facilitar los trámites y un par de mentiras que esperara no repercutieran en un futuro próximo.

Junto con Gregory acondicionaron la habitación para Tony, Stephen se encargó de cumplir con las necesidades médicas mientras su hermano de la decoración para hacer que su gemelo se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Una tarde de jueves, un carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión de los Stark y el cuerpo dormido de Tony Stark fue trasladado hasta sus aposentos.

Stephen se permitió controlar a Gregory, quién se había roto al ver a su hermano ser escoltado por un par de médicos, su cuerpo vendado en su mayoría.

—Señor, estoy seguro que se recuperará —Jarvis colocó una mano en el hombro del omega, Stephen mantuvo su rodeando la muñeca del rubio esperando confortarlo de alguna manera.

—Todo estará bien. Lo prometo —estaba consciente de que debería de dejar de hacer promesas si no sabía que era lo que iba a suceder, pero de alguna manera se sentía culpable de lo sucedido con Tony, quizás si en lugar de pelear con él y demostrar sus sentimientos de formas tan impropias hubiera intentado ser su amigo, lo hubiese podido hacer que desistiera de esas ideas tan incorrectas.

Los días pasaban con relativa tranquilidad, se le había permitido instalarse en una habitación de invitados en la casa de los Stark, claro que en algún momento tuvo que volver a su casa ya que Gregory presentó su celo y no era propio que se encontrará ahí. En cuanto el periodo pasó se le permitió volver para continuar monitoreando la evolución de Tony.

El omega dormía todo el tiempo, acción que tomaron para sanar sus heridas del pecho. El suero conectado a su muñeca era una forma de mantenerlo hidratado, junto con algunos otros medicamentos que eran suministrados para calmar su dolor. Stephen se encontró limpiando su herida con cuidado y dedicación, un nudo asfixiaba su garganta cada vez que exponía la lesión. La piel morena cremosa había recibido una cicatriz que sería perdurable para siempre.

Tony despertó una mañana lluviosa, cuando él se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro, a un lado de su hermano quién tejía una bufanda en su afán por matar tiempo. Los quejidos del hombre provocaron que ambos dejaran a un lado sus respectivas actividades para acercarse a la cama en donde Tony se removía suavemente.

—Oh Tony —-luchando por controlar sus lágrimas, Gregory acercó su mano hacía el rostro del menor quién soltó un suspiro suave.

—Hola —Stephen acercó un vaso de agua al hombre quién apenas podía emitir una palabra con su garganta tan seca. —Gracias —parece que Tony Stark estaba lo suficientemente distraído para notar su presencia. Al notar que el momento era privado, decidió salir de la habitación esperando a que los hermanos hablaran cómodamente sin necesidad de emitir palabra alguna, porque él se encontrará ahí.

...

—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente? Eres un omega, al ver el peligro debiste huir y esconderte —Gregory mantuvo su agarre suave en el brazo de su gemelo, dejando caer un par de lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas, el alivio se extendió por su pecho —¿por qué tienes que ser tan terco?

—Soy un soldado, era mi deber —fue un susurro apenas que Tony apenas pudo pronunciar.

—Y fuiste tan idiota para terminar herido. Fue una explosión frente a ti, la herida fue a centímetros de tu corazón. Pudiste morir Tony —Con cuidado limpió la frente de su hermano de las hebras chocolatosas que se empeñaban en cubrir sus ojos chocolate.

—Pero no pasó, estoy bien y tengo una bonita cicatriz que me hará indeseable para todo alfa. —Tony Stark, siempre viendo el lado "amable" de las cosas, ante lo dicho el rubio negó, tomando otro vaso de agua para llevarlo a los labios de su hermano con cuidado, quién se quejó un poco por el movimiento, pero la aceptó con alivio.

—Menos para Stephen, él parece quererte Tony. Hizo lo posible para traerte a casa, estuvo pendiente de tu salud hasta este momento. —frunciendo el ceño el rubio se sintió molesto por la falta de consideración de su hermano hacía el Alpha.

—¿Entonces debo sentirme agradecido, aunque no se lo haya pedido? —siseo Tony con cansancio.

—Solo piénsalo, realmente gusta de tu persona, solo trátalo.

—¿Y Víctor? —mención que provocó que Gregory se levantara de la cama y su rostro formara una mueca de frialdad.

—Descansa Tony, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme a mí, a Jarvis o Stephen quien sin duda te atenderá. Debo arreglar un par de asuntos.

...

El cancelamiento del compromiso entre su hermano mayor y Víctor Strange fue una amarga noticia, aún más que el hecho de que había casi muerto en combate. El pensamiento de culpa lo lleno por completo. Sabía que en algún momento se sabría la verdad, que Víctor se hizo responsable para que ingresara al ejército. En un principio se negó rotundamente a permitir que Strange asumiera todo lo que conllevaba la situación. No tenía problema con falsificar la firma de Howard y salirse con la suya, pero Víctor no lo permitió.

Su carta de enlistamiento fue estampada con la fuerte, pero estilizada firma de Víctor Strange. Él hombre le dado la oportunidad para demostrar su valía, y eso le había costado su matrimonio con Gregory. Oh, el arrepentimiento le carcomía las entrañas.

—¡STEPHEN! —se regañó mentalmente por alzar la voz, una punzada dolorosa lo llevo a apretar su cabeza contra el colchón. La herida en su pecho era lo suficientemente fresca para causarle problemas de todo tipo. Tony no era un hombre que demostrara el dolor físicamente, pero en ese momento deseaba quedarse dormido por la sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Abre la boca —dejo que el medicamento fuera suministrado, relajándose un poco cuando el dolor comenzó a desaparecer lentamente —esto aquí ¿Qué necesitas? —susurró Stephen, llevando las manos a su frente para retirar los mechones castaños pegados a su piel.

—Necesito... necesito hablar con Víctor —el sueño comenzó apoderarse de él lentamente, estaba seguro entre los medicamentos que le aplicaron también estaba un sedante, dejo que sus ojos se cerraran durmiendo de inmediato.

...

No hubo sueños de ningún tipo, la luz brillante que se filtraba a través de las cortinas de encaje cambió para volverse un débil color anaranjado. La tarde había llegado sin que se diera cuenta. Con cuidado emitió un gemido suave, tratando de no mover su cuerpo lo suficiente para no disparar cualquier signo de dolor, el olor a comida hizo que su estómago gruñera.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —otro toque reconfortante sobre su frente y mejillas lo llevaron a parpadear lo suficiente, para alejar el sueño de su cuerpo. Stephen Strange se encontraba mirándolo con alivio, sus mejillas se colorearon cuando dejo salir un pequeño ronroneo ante los toques del hombre. Olfateo el aire buscando su olor, pero no encontró nada. —Jarvis subió la cena, déjame ayudarte a incorporarte para que puedas comerla. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —dejó que Strange acomodara las almohadas de forma que su cuerpo quedara medio sentado, dolió un poco llegar la posición, pero fue soportable por lo que no se quejó demasiado. Fue muy dulce ver cómo el Alpha molesto que se jactaba de su casta se encargaba de alimentarlo con la cuchara. Se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente, sin embargo, Stephen estaba más concentrado en la sopa frente a él que en observarlo. Con gentileza el Alpha limpió su boca con una servilleta de tela y se llevó la bandeja de alimentos desapareciendo por las puertas dobles de la habitación.

Tony no había analizado sus manos vendadas, alzó la izquierda notando el poco dolor en ella, por un momento había pensado que se había quebrado, pero el escozor leve en ellas le hizo pensar que solo fueron heridas superficiales.

—Puedes tranquilizarte, tus heridas fueron solo un par de raspones. Incluso el golpe que te llevaste en la cabeza fue leve en comparación con el hueco en tu pecho —El rostro de Tony debió mostrar horror porque el Alpha cortó la distancia para tomar sus manos con fuerza y sonreírle con suavidad. —Está bien, estas bien. Sanaras y volverás a ser el mismo. Además ¿no habías dicho que habías quedado con una bonita cicatriz? ¿Qué hay de esas palabras?

—¿Estabas escuchando? —su voz se escuchaba demasiado suave y asustada. La mano del Alpha fue hasta su rostro para regalarle suaves caricias.

—La puerta estaba entreabierta y yo pasé. No puedes culparme, además solo fue eso. No hay necesidad que te pongas paranoico.

—Muy amable de tu parte Señor Strange —sentía que la comida había hecho un poco de digestión, regreso a su posición recostada. Stephen fue amable en acomodar las almohadas en su lugar y apoyarlo para que no se esforzara en moverse demasiado.

—Amabilidad no es mi mejor cualidad, pero agradezco el cumplido. Víctor no se encuentra en la ciudad, llevó a April y a mi madre a visitar a la abuela...

—¿Y que haces tú aquí?

—Yo me ofrecí para cuidarte —Stephen tenía una sonrisa presumida en ese atractivo rostro. Tony desvió la mirada cuando tal realización el golpeó como un tren. Stephen Strange no era atractivo ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Estuvo rodeado de material Alpha durante su estancia en el ejercito! Mucho más guapos y salvajes por supuesto... Pero Stephen. Se atrevió a regresar su mirada al Alpha quién estaba concentrando, revisando las vendas de su brazo, era un poco más refinado y pulcro. Serio, pero sus ojos claros mostraban paciencia y gentileza.

—Estoy considerando creer que te fleché el corazón. —se atrevió a guiñarle el ojo al hombre quién soltó un resoplido, pero dejó ver una sonrisa suave.

—Víctor dijo que vendrá a verte mañana por la mañana. Jarvis dijo que el joven Gregory no estaba de acuerdo con su presencia en esta casa, pero ya que eran tus deseos los aceptaría, sin embargo, iría al pueblo para evitar encontrárselo. —Nuevamente la culpa se instaló en el pecho de Tony provocando tristeza. —Hey, está bien. No te sientas mal, mi hermano tomó su decisión y estas son las consecuencias.

—Debí negarme —siseo con molestia.

—Pero no lo hiciste y conociendo a mi hermano no cambiaría de opinión. Estoy seguro que lo arreglaran, esos dos idiotas fuera de los instintos están hechos el uno para el otro —aceptó que Stephen apretara su mano suavemente, no pudo evitar sonreírle al hombre con ternura.

...

Cuando Víctor atravesó la puerta de su habitación la tristeza inundo su ser. El hombre podía proyectar una pose firme y estoica, pero sus ojos verdes dejaban ver una tormenta y las ojeras que decoraban sus orbes eran prueba contundente de que su vida estaba siendo muy difícil en esos momentos.

—Me alegro que te encuentres mejor —fue el saludo del mayor de los hermanos Strange, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

—Víctor lo siento por...

—Te detengo en este momento Tony, está bien. Sinceramente yo sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando firmé ese documento. Sabía de las implicaciones de ello. No te preocupes, además no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Pero si hablas con mi hermano.

—Gregory no quiere verme, y lo entiendo. Si hubiera sido Stephen mi hermano menor, mi actitud sería la misma. No te preocupes —el apretó contra su hombro fue suave, Víctor se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa quebrada —recupérate pronto. Estaremos en contacto.

Nuevamente envuelto en la soledad de su habitación Tony se sintió peor que antes. Sus acciones inmaduras habían logrado que dos seres que se querían se vieran distanciados. Gregory se miraba feliz a lado de Víctor, estaba seguro que lo suyo sería como los cuentos de hadas, con un final feliz, sus tonterías los llevaron a eso.

—No te martirices, estoy seguro que lo arreglaran. —Stephen ya se encontraba en la entrada con una bandeja de fruta y agua. —Víctor es terco, en algún momento saldrá de su etapa de idiota y hará lo posible para recuperarlo. —dejó todo sobre una mesita y avanzó con un plato hondo en la mano derecha.

—Eso espero sinceramente —alargo las manos tomando el cuenco y la cuchara para comenzar a devorar la comida, Stephen tomó asiento en el colchón a su lado y dejó su mano cómodamente sobre su rodilla. En todas circunstancias hubiese alejado al Alpha al instante, pero Strange quién lo había acompañado toda su recuperación se había ganado su afecto.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

—Señor —Jarvis apareció en la puerta, no hizo ningún gesto de extrañeza ante la manera en la que los dos se encontraban —hay un par de hombres en la entrada que le buscan.

—¿Dijeron sus nombres? No recuerdo que tendría visitas el día de hoy.

—Si, Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Clint Barton y Thor Odinson.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya no había razón para sentirse intimidado, si Stephen Strange estaba con él.

Stephen Strange se encontraba de pie frente a la cama, Tony trató de que esa sonrisa que se había deslizado en sus labios no rompiera su cara por lo grande que era. Sus compañeros de batalla y amigos, las personas que se hicieron un lugar en su corazón se encontraban ahí, visitándole.

—Déjalos pasar de inmediato Jarvis —forzó su cuerpo a mantener una posición sentada quejándose al ser empujado nuevamente sobre las almohadas, Stephen Strange estaba haciendo un diligente trabajo en cuidarlo y evitar que se hiciera daño. Le miró fijamente al notar que este parecía molesto e irritado al ver su reacción. —Stephen…

Los ojos del Alpha le miraron fijamente esperando su respuesta, su ceja se alzó en un gesto de expectación ante lo que diría, buscó las palabras correctas en su cabeza, cuando los golpes en la puerta por parte de Jarvis los hicieron separarse. Stephen carraspeo tomando lugar de pie a su lado, mientras él luchó por que un sonrojo no manchara su piel de carmín.

—Joven maestro, las visitas están aquí. Con permiso —Cuatro figuras se abrieron paso dentro de la habitación. Quizás si Tony hubiese tenido la nariz en estado funcional, se hubiera percatado de el olor a Alpha enojado que Stephen Strange estaba despidiendo de su cuerpo, sin embargo, su concentración era única para las personas que le sonreían incomodas bajo el umbral de su puerta.

—Capitán —Tony sonrió para soltarse a llorar de repente, observando sus cuerpos maltratados y miembros faltantes en algunos casos en sus compañeros de guerra.

—Tony no llores —ignorando al Alpha enfurecido, Steve Rogers se acercó hasta la cama a paso lento cuando se percató de que el hombre que le miraba con odio se estaba negando a arrojársele encima. Los demás le siguieron con cautela esperando consolar al omega que derramaba lagrimas silenciosas.

—Dr. Strange —Edwin Jarvis apareció nuevamente llamando la atención del Alpha —la señorita April está aquí, pregunta por usted, por favor sígame. —Claramente el mayordomo y guardián de la familia no estaba preguntando si podía atenderla, la orden era que lo acompañara. Quizás Tony no tenía el olfato optimo, pero Edwin Jarvis era un Alpha que sabía bien acerca de los sentimientos de Stephen Strange y no quería que hubiese un enfrentamiento frente a su maestro.

—Volveré enseguida —a regañadientes Stephen dejó la habitación, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de muerte a las cuatro personas que se quedarían con Tony. No confiaba en ellos, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarles el camino libre para que quisieran cortejar a Anthony.

Fuera de la pesada aura del Alpha que custodiaba a Tony Stark; Clint, Thor y James se atrevieron a acercarse rodeando la cama, Bartón fue lo suficientemente atrevido para sentarse en el borde del colchón siendo imitado por Odinson. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y los besos en las manos por parte del Capitán y el Sargento.

—Lo sentimos mucho Tony, por todo.

—No sabíamos que eras un omega, debimos protegerte más —se lamentó Bucky con una sonrisa quebrada —realmente teníamos que hacer todo lo posible para que no salieras herido. La naturaleza de los alphas es anteponer su propia vida para la seguridad de un omega.

Tony negó varias veces, alargó su mano para apretar el brazo del hombre. Bucky se veía bastante afectado por lo sucedido, con tristeza notó que el brazo izquierdo del hombre había desaparecido al igual que esa mirada brillante que siempre mostraba. El Alpha que estaba frente a él era un cascaron vacío de lo que fue un soldado orgulloso.

—No era su obligación. Y aunque el capitán Rogers sabía de mi condición jamás me hizo sentir inferior. No les dije acerca de mi naturaleza porque no lo creí conveniente. Somos amigos y compañeros de batallas, nos cuidaríamos mutuamente y saldríamos victoriosos. El verlos aquí me hace feliz, porque, aunque veo que todos perdimos algo, seguimos vivos.

Quejándose un poco de la muestra de cariño, el menor de los Stark se acomodó en el abrazo afectuoso de Clint Barton. El rubio de cabellos cenizos comenzó a tallar su rostro en el sonrojado del omega provocando que segundos después Thor le diera un golpe suficientemente fuerte para que lo soltara.

—¿No te das cuenta que nuestro querido amigo tiene ya tiene un Alpha? ¡Contrólate! —Barton obedeció a regañadientes no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Odinson, quién rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lamentamos interrumpir el momento con tu pareja Anthony. —Steve soltó un suspiro y sonrió ampliamente —realmente cuando supimos que habías vuelto a casa quisimos visitarte de inmediato, pero aun había cosas en el cuartel que debíamos solucionar y no podíamos simplemente escaparnos.

—Pudimos, pero no quisieron hacerlo —protestó Clint provocando que sus compañeros lo miraran de forma asesina —¡Es verdad y lo saben!

Tony Stark no pudo evitar reír ante lo que presenciaba, sus amigos mantuvieron su postura seria hasta que no pudieron soportarlo, descomponiéndose en carcajadas que le hicieron doler el estómago y parte de su pecho.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, comenzaron a ponerse al día con los hechos que sucedieron después de que Tony había sido herido. Con gran alegría Steve narró que los aliados habían logrado recuperar las grandes ciudades y el ejercito enemigo había sido acorralado después de varios días de lucha, era cuestión de tiempo para que se declarara un ganador y estaban seguros de ser ello. Y aunque todo se escuchaba bien, Tony no pudo evitar preguntar que había sido de ellos, de sus heridas y emociones después de la batalla.

Thor narró bizarra y valientemente como había perdido un ojo después de una lucha contra un soldado, una navaja había rasgado parte de su pupila por lo que terminó perdiendo la vista del lado derecho. Barton explicó que uno de sus oídos había quedado sin funcionalidad para escuchar y con peligro de perder también el otro, sin embargo, estaba siendo optimista ya que en años anteriores se había desarrollado el lenguaje de señas. Y estaba dispuesto a aprenderlo para coquetear con algún omega bonito.

Bucky simplemente apunto hacia su extremidad faltante, una historia corta sobre como su brazo había salido herido y el tiempo en que tardaron en encontrarlo provocó que una infección atacara todo su miembro que derivó en una amputación. No se veía enojado o triste, pero Tony reconoció la mirada derrotada en sus ojos. Por su parte Steve solo tuvo una herida de bala en el hombro derecho, nada que preocuparse en realidad.

Anthony les explico a detalle que había sucedido con él, y aunque ellos sabían que su herida era grave, jamás imaginaron la dimensión de su lesión. Las tres operaciones que le realizaron, una en campo y las otras dos durante el camino al hospital. Había muerto y regresado a la vida un par de veces, su herida era por demás desagradable, al principio le había quedado un hueco en el pecho lo que derivó a una reconstrucción de esternón que lo dejó débil y con secuelas de por vida.

Los cinco eran prueba viviente de los daños colaterales de una guerra. Tony reflexionó al ver a sus compañeros ahí, si en algún momento pudiera regresar el tiempo y tener que tomar la decisión nuevamente de regresar al campo de batalla lo haría sin dudarlo, sus amigos, sus compañeros, realmente le encantaría volver a luchar a su lado.

Cuando la tarde cayó Tony no pudo soportar seguir despierto, el agotamiento lo carcomió dejándolo dormido de inmediato. Steve sonrió al notar que Clint se había quedado dormido justo a un lado de Tony, Barnes estaba cruzado de brazos sentado en el sillón con la cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de un Thor que roncaba sonoramente. Se preguntó si sería correcto quedarse ya que el Alpha que con anterioridad habían encontrado en la habitación de Stark había sido demasiado posesivo, soltando su olor para frenar cualquier intención extraña hacia Anthony.

Terminó durmiendo en una silla a un lado de la ventana. Habían viajado en caballo un día entero y aunque se detuvieron a descansar brevemente, el cansancio era demasiado.

…

El despertar de Tony fue como una rosa abriéndose, pétalo por pétalo a un ritmo suave y hasta cierta manera pacifico. Su nariz registró un olor penetrante lo que hizo que la sensación de calma se mantuviera unos segundos más. Sándalo, chocolate amargo, menta, café y una combinación de canela con manzana, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al notar la infinidad de olores que plagaban el ambiente, se vio rodeado de los cuerpos durmientes de sus amigos y supo que el efecto del supresor había terminado.

Aunque se vio temeroso de verse en una situación comprometedora con alguno de ellos, dejó que un suspiro dejara sus labios. Ninguno de ellos se atrevería a lastimarlo, aunque en ese entonces no conocían su naturaleza omega, sabía que les debía la vida después de lo sucedido durante la batalla.

—Así que hueles a fresa y naranja.

Sonrió al escuchar que Clint Barton se removía a su lado. Era de esperarse que su amigo fuera el primero en notar que su olor había vuelto, el resto se encontraba lejos de él.

—Supongo que pensé que olerías a limón o a mango, pero uno suele equivocarse. —El rubio amplió una sonrisa dejando la cama mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

—Jamás pensé que el tuyo fuera a sándalo, es bastante agradable si me lo preguntas —respondió en un susurro notando como su amigo ampliaba una sonrisa para negar al poco tiempo. Estaba por continuar burlándose del hombre cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Stephen Strange apareció llevando consigo una bandeja de comida. Tony se sonrojó cuando el olor a té, incienso y bergamota golpeó su nariz tomándolo por sorpresa, estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro que se forzó a detener y mantuvo el rostro neutral ante la mirada ciertamente molesta de Strange.

—Supuse que tus visitas tendrían hambre.

Lo dijo con los dientes apretados y un aspecto de pocos amigos. Tony evitó rodar los ojos y con un movimiento de su mano derecha indico a Clint que despertara a los bellos durmientes, que después de un par de golpecitos por el excelente tirador despertaron sobresaltados mirando fijamente a todos lados.

—¿Qué huele tan bien? —mala elección de palabras de Thor Odinson, el ambiente en la habitación se hizo más pesado cuando Stephen comenzó a expedir un aroma más fuerte debido a la molestia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Stark frunció el ceño y soltó una especie de gruñido que hizo detener cualquier potencial pelea entre ellos.

—Ni se te ocurra mostrarte grosero con mis invitados Stephen. —Normalmente no se le hubiese ocurrido hablar con tal familiaridad, pero debía detener los instintos asesinos del doctor quién pareció lo suficientemente apenado para dejar la charola sobre una mesita y huir por la puerta. Al menos al recuperar sus funciones omegas, podía lograr controlar las situaciones que se le presentaban.

—Nosotros deberíamos de irnos. —Steve habló después de un largo tiempo de silencio. Tony no tenía intención de dejarlos ir por lo que tocó la campana a un lado de su cama. Jarvis apareció rápidamente preguntando que era lo que necesitaba.

—Requiero que le sean preparadas un par de habitaciones a mis amigos. Se que han viajado durante un largo tiempo y me gustaría que descansaran antes de continuar con su camino —Edwin asintió rápidamente y regresó por donde había venido. El omega notó inmediatamente que habría protestas, pero antes de que pudiesen abrir la boca frunció el ceño y se cruzó suavemente de brazos.

Estaba a punto de reprochar la falta de consideración de sus compañeros cuando la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada tres veces y una cabeza se asomó. Trató de no gritar al ver la presencia de Loki Laufeyson esa noche.

…

A Gregory le escandalizaba y divertida en ambas partes la actitud de Tony. Aunque esos alphas parecían salvajes y hasta cierto punto maleducados, su hermano parecía bastante encantado con la presencia de ellos en sus habitaciones.

Mientras movía con gracia el abanico miró con la ceja levantada a un Stephen Strange que se paseaba como león enjaulado por todo el estudio. La señora April había solicitado algunas novelas de romance para entretenerse y Gregory estaba encantado de proporcionárselas. Independiente a lo que había sucedido con Víctor no iba a negar que los hermanos Strange eran personas agradables y que ansiaba mantener su amistad con ellos a pesar de todo.

Mientras revisaba algunos títulos interesantes escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe y el olor a Alpha molesto le hizo fruncir el ceño. Stephen comenzó a quejarse públicamente de lo descarados que estaban siendo los invitados de Tony y aún más cuando expresó que el castaño había recuperado el olor que lo caracterizaba.

Refunfuñó acerca de que ellos no merecían a una persona tan maravillosa como Tony y que seguramente aprovecharían cualquiera oportunidad para cortejarlo, cosa que él no iba a permitir porque estaba totalmente enamorado de este.

Gregory proceso la información nueva, sin embargo, no le sorprendió. Stephen había sido un hombre totalmente dispuesto a cuidar de Tony cuando llegó herido, manteniéndose fiel y disponible a todo lo que necesitara. Encargándose personalmente de todo lo que se refiera a necesidades y rara vez permitía que otra persona además de Jarvis lo atendiera. Era bastante agradable ver lo comprometido que estaba en demostrar amor hacía Tony.

El rubio pensó que era una cualidad de los Strange demostrar sus sentimientos de maneras poco ortodoxas, frunció el ceño tratando de que su mente no lo llevara a recordar los momentos agradables que había pasado con Víctor. Tratando de liberar su mente de esa clase de pensamientos se enfocó en la señorita April quién reía sonoramente ante la actitud de su hermano.

\--

Loki se burló abiertamente de su situación, la sonrisa presumida que tenía en su rostro provocó en Tony un par de instintos asesinos y de igual manera ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, esto último no pudo hacerlo por su condición actual.

Laufeyson saludó a su hermano quién resopló negando divertidamente. El resto miró con curiosidad abierta la demostración de afecto entre ambos. —No sabía que eras un Alpha de sangre pesada —había comentado Bucky mirándolo fijamente —realmente no expides esa característica.

—Oh, es porque no lo soy —Thor se llevó la mano a la cabeza rascados el cuero cabelludo —sucede que soy adoptado. Loki y mi hermana Hela son quienes son omega y Alpha de sangre pesada respectivamente. Si nos miras con atención ni siquiera nos parecemos, pero como nos criamos desde muy pequeños nos consideramos hermanos de sangre sin serlo.

Barnes asintió aclarando su duda, mientras Clint sonreía de manera cómplice ante el hecho de que Steve Rogers estaba tratando de ignorar que el omega de sangre pesada había atraído su atención. Loki estaba en una conversación intensa con Anthony mientras ellos cuchicheaban cerca del balcón.

Para ellos no era noticia nueva que Steve fuera Alpha de sangre pesada, es decir, tenía la autoridad para controlar todo a su alrededor, pero no siempre había ocupado esas ventajas de la naturaleza, siempre se había mantenido agradable, tranquilo y accesible, por lo que podía pasar por alto esa condición de no ser por el intenso olor a chocolate amargo que solía expedir cuando estaba enojado.

—¿Pueden permitirme un momento a solas? —preguntó Anthony notando como los cuatro alphas se paralizaban, para después dejar ver un sonrojo profundo en sus rostros.

—¡Claro! Iremos a ver las habitaciones que nos prepararon, con su permiso —Clint fue el primero en salir corriendo seguido de sus compañeros quienes se veían avergonzados por la actitud tan impropia del rubio. Al verse en la discreción de la soledad Loki pareció relajarse un poco, enfocando sus ojos verdes esmeralda en un muy preocupado Tony. Que él estuviese ahí no auguraba buenas noticias.

—Te escucho.

—Howard visitó la mansión la semana pasada. Tengo entendido que Odín y él tenían algunos asuntos que hablar, principalmente cosas aburridas como política y negocios, realmente no presté atención a esa parte. Lo que verdaderamente me interesó fue que tocara el tema de sus hijos.

Howard Stark rara vez sacaba el tema de sus hijos en una conversación, no era muy agradable presumir que tenía gemelos omegas en primer lugar, ni mucho menos que uno de ellos era perfecto para casarse y el otro posiblemente nunca lo sería. Ahora el que mencionara eso Loki no era algo que tomar a la ligera.

—Mi padre nuevamente insistió en unir a Gregory con Hela, pero Howard como siempre rechazó la oferta. Sabes que no le parece correcto que mi hermano se una al tuyo por la amistad que comparten.

—Sí, él quiere ver a Gregory con alguien que lo domine no que sea su amigo —protesto Anthony jugando con el borde de su manta. Howard Stark era un pésimo padre y quería verlos sufrir solo el hecho de haber nacido omegas en lugar de los alphas que deseaba tener.

—Lo preocupante fue que dijo que ya tenía al nuevo pretendiente de tu hermano, obviamente luego de exponer que Víctor Strange había confabulado contra él y cumplir tus caprichos de mocoso mimado. El tipo con el que tu padre pretende casa a Gregory es Tiberius Stone.

Las palabras que soltó Loki provocaron que el oxígeno dejara sus pulmones y el estómago se encogiera en un puño. Sus ojos debieron reflejar el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por lo que Laufeyson lo atrajo a sus brazos para de alguna manera consolarlo.

—No, eso no puede ser posible. Mi padre no puede hacerle eso a mi hermano.

Tony apretó los brazos de Loki tratando de controlar los sentimientos que bullían en su interior, principalmente miedo y asco hacía la manera tan fría en la que Howard estaba prácticamente vendiendo a uno de sus hijos. Con tristeza se dio cuenta de que las acusaciones que hizo contra Tiberius fueron ignoradas por su propio padre.

—Necesitamos que Víctor regrese. Necesito que el señor Strange intente arreglar las cosas con mi hermano antes de que sea demasiado tarde —su intento de dejar la cama fue detenido por Loki quién lo forzó a recostarse y a retomar una respiración superficial ante el hecho de que podría hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

—Anthony no es todo lo que venía a decirte, me ofrecí para ser tu prometido y de alguna manera salvarte de un matrimonio que, destinado al fracaso, pero nuevamente tu padre se negó argumentando que Víctor Van Doom era quién comenzaría a cortejarte.

Tony se quedó quieto procesando la información. Aunque Van Doom ciertamente era un hombre desagradable, no era tan preocupante como el hecho de que su hermano viviría un infierno casado con el imbécil de Stone.

—Eso, eso en realidad no me preocupa —forzó las palabras a salir.

—Supongo que la razón es el Alpha que impregno de olor cada rincón de esta habitación y se estaba paseando furioso por todo el estudio. Debido a esa parte estás bastante tranquilo. —Loki alzó la ceja y ladeo la boca provocando en Tony un resoplido para negar que un sonrojo comenzaba a florecer en sus mejillas. —Es necesario que tu cuñado aparezca y salve a tu hermano como la damisela que es. Continuaré informándote si me entero de algo, ahora descansa y tranquilízate. El alterarse no te ayudará en lo absoluto querido. Ahora necesito retirarme…

—¡Oh ya es demasiado tarde, haré que uno de mis criados te escolte hasta donde te estas quedando! ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres tomar una habitación? —tratando de incorporarse el joven Stark tomó con suavidad la manga del abrigo del omega pelinegro.

—En lo absoluto mi querido Tony, estoy seguro que mi hermano me acompañará hasta la posada.

—A veces se me olvida que él es pariente tuyo, es decir, no se parecen en nada —soltando una risita el omega castaño se llevó la mano sobre la boca.

—Ciertamente, pero nos une algo más fuerte que la sangre.

Cuando Loki se retiró, se llevó toda la posible tranquilidad que podía tener Tony. Su mente estaba buscando soluciones a todo lo que estaba por suceder, el peligro que representaba Tiberius Stone era mayor del que nadie podía imaginarse. Apretó las manos sobre las suaves sabanas y se forzó a no morderse los labios hasta sangrar. El Alpha era un sangre pura, aún más intimidante que la misma Hela y ella era una digna oponente para cualquiera que quisiera meterse en sus asuntos.

Gregory siendo quién era estaba destinado a vivir en un matrimonio donde las censura y la tristeza lo plagarían por el resto de sus días. Stone era el típico Alpha que esperaba que sus compañeros se mostraran sumisos y delicados para poder presumir con el mundo. Un muñeco hermoso digno para tomar en sus manos. Tony recordaba la vez que había sido abofeteado por el hombre, cuando cabreado exigió que tomara una actitud recatada, cosa que Stark por ningún motivo se permitió. Poco después intentó tomarlo a la fuerza, alegando que Tony era tan rebelde que seguramente ya había perdido su inocencia, Stark se defendió haciendo uso de todo lo aprendido gracias a Loki y su hermana Hela, quienes lo instruyeron en varias disciplinas de artes marciales.

En aquel entonces Víctor Strange había mostrado sus intereses por su hermano, por lo que la atención de Tiberius recayó en él. Debido a esto tuvo que ser cortejado por Stone por una breve temporada, que terminó con él negándose a volver a verlo y con un Howard demasiado furioso que le hubiese dado una paliza de no ser por Edwin Jarvis.

Por supuesto cuando le explicó a Howard él porque había tomado tal actitud con su pretendiente la postura de su padre fue inflexible, culpándolo de llevarlo a ese nivel por no mostrar el decoro que un omega debería tener. Después de eso afortunadamente Tiberius se había largado como había aparecido y Tony vivió libre de cualquier compromiso con otro Alpha.

La caricia en su rostro lo hizo sobresaltarse, estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser por el olor a incienso, té y bergamota que lo envolvió llenándolo de seguridad. Stephen había aparecido en algún momento, y al notar lo perdido que estaba en sus tormentosos pensamientos, hizo lo necesario para llamar su atención. Tony frotó su mejilla contra la piel suave del hombre provocando en este una sonrisa apretada, realmente buscaba consuelo en esos momentos.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto de esa manera tan desinteresada y a la vez amable que estaba haciendo bastantes estragos en el menor de los Stark.

—Necesito que me ayudes —alejó la mano de Stephen para tomarla entre las propias y dirigirle una mirada de total suplica, ante la respuesta positiva en forma de un apretón, se atrevió a continuar con su petición —mi hermano esta en verdadero peligro, necesitamos que Víctor regrese y reclame su derecho como único pretendiente de Gregory.

Buscando la tranquilidad necesaria para exponer esa etapa de su vida tan difícil a lado de Tiberius, le contó todo a Stephen, tratando que de esta manera hiciera hasta lo imposible para que Víctor apareciera y salvara a su hermano del sufrimiento eterno. Minutos después tuvo que usar todo lo que tenía a su alcance (principalmente su aroma y brazos) para detener la furia de Stephen.

El aroma agradable de Stephen se había convertido en algo tan terroso que a Tony le estaba siendo difícil respirar. Tuvo que ser llevado en brazos por el Alpha hacia el balcón donde pudo tomar aire fresco, Strange seguía cabreado, pero su cuerpo había dejado de expedir ese aroma tan fuerte, preocupado de alguna manera por estar afectando a Anthony.

—Haré lo posible para traer a mi hermano, tengo entendido que está cerca de la ciudad por lo que no será difícil averiguar dónde. —Strange dejo que sus labios se posaran sobre la sien de Stark —te prometo que todo saldrá bien, y si no yo mismo me encargaré con mis propias manos de acabar con Stone.

Su omega interior parecía demasiado complacido de estar siendo protegido de esa manera y Tony se obligó a mantenerse sereno para evitar que su naturaleza se presentara aceptando a Strange como su Alpha, aun no era el momento.

…

Stephen partió muy temprano para buscar a Víctor. Mientras Tony, Gregory y la señorita April habían decidido tomar el té en el jardín. Los dos omegas no estaban realmente de acuerdo que Anthony saliera de la habitación, argumentando que aún estaba demasiado débil para moverse de manera tan brusca y era necesario una prologada cantidad de descanso para recuperarse óptimamente. El castaño solo negó fervientemente, tratando de que dejaran de tratarlo como la princesa que no era.

Los tres sentados conversando sobre todo lo acontecido durante el tiempo en que Tony estaba ausente mantenían un ambiente agradable, que fue roto por un intenso olor a madera recién cortada. El cuerpo de Tony experimento un horrible escalofrío mientras Gregory abría la boca sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

Tiberius Stone junto a Howard habían llegado interrumpiendo la amena platica, Anthony luchó por no salir corriendo ante la amenaza que representaba ese hombre en su vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luchó por mantener un jadeo de miedo en su boca.

Su hermano notó el colapso que estaba por tener, de no ser por el olor intenso terroso que apareció detrás de los dos alphas. Gregory se levantó de la mesa y Tony no pudo evitar querer esconderse en la espalda de Stephen, quién rápidamente se acercó colocándose detrás de Tony para dejar sus brazos sobre los hombros del omega, provocando que el miedo desapareciera de inmediato.

Víctor Strange se acercó con ese porte tan imponente como siempre, dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto abierto a Tiberius que parecía demasiado cabreado demostrándolo con los dientes apretados y las manos en puños.

—Joven Stark, me permito solicitar un momento de su tiempo para hablar. —extendió mano esperando a que el rubio la tomara, este le dirigió la mirada a su gemelo menor, notando como este asentía con entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto, padre, con permiso.

Howard observó la escena que se estaba presentando y como siempre, tratando de mantener las apariencias cuando se trataba de los invitados que se encontraban en su hogar, se giró pidiéndole en silencio a Tiberius que lo siguiera. April sin entender nada tomo de su taza de porcelana para darle un ligero trago, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el jardín en donde Víctor y Gregory se paseaban juntos. Tony por su parte relajó su cuerpo aun tenso, sintiendo como los brazos de Stephen rodear su cuello. Ya no había razón para sentirse intimidado, si Stephen Strange estaba con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el próximo capítulo es el final de esta historia >o< ¡Gracias por leer! Déjame tus comentarios <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Dejame tus comentarios! 
> 
> Kudos = Amor


End file.
